Kingdom Hearts: The Hearts of Pure
by XKey of the AbyssX
Summary: Hollie is a 14 girl who was found by king Mickey after her world was taken by the heartless. What will happen if she goes to darkness and encounters our kh friends with 2 personalities. and how will riku react to having a partner in crime. sum inside
1. Chapter 1: The Voice of the Heart

_**Welcome to the first Chapter and thxs for reading my story! Here's the full summary.**_

_**Hollie is a fourteen year old girl who's found by King Mickey after her world being engulfed by the Heartless. But what would happen if Hollie becomes a part of darkness itself. She encounters Sora and the others in their journey becoming two different people that their completely unaware are the same person. And what will Riku think in having a partner like her as his new companion in crime. Could something horrible come from either relationship? RikuxOCxSora not sure about the Sora part but I'll try! Rated T for language. **_

* * *

Under the damp rain small running footsteps were desperately escaping from small but rapidly approaching with their slouch movements. The small running being had an oversized cloak on as well as the black hood. Holding in the tiny hands was a tiny silver chain with a golden filled in diamond and its edges of silver. The creatures were now visible due to the thunder that now befell with the rain in the darken forest. They had black bodies with a small form of bodies but their hands and feet had no toes or fingers. Also they had antennae and their eyes were a bright yellowish color. The creatures were now covering more speed as they kept approaching the running shadow. Then the silhouette tripped and unable to move any further stayed in the ground and turned to face the attackers that rapidly drew near. The creatures lurking forward made a jump to the defenseless child. The child could only raise its arms over its face to cover the fate to come. Then a ray of blinding light climbed from behind the child as it cut through the dark forms that disappeared after the contact. The short size savior glanced to see the startled child that now gazed up to him. He completely turned to face the scared child as it crawled farther from him. He quickly grasped its arm making it violently turn and shoving him off binding its' right hand where the keychain rested.

"Get away from me!" a little girl's voice shouted as the diamond of the keychain shone in a bright gold light and revealing a sword that had the handle of a key but that resembled a blade. The handle was gold with silver; the blade was silver and ended with the engraving of three half of diamonds as the edges, the incrustation between the handle and the blade were a golden diamond sided with two smaller silver diamonds and in the handle the diamond keychain that she had once held in her hands.

The short figure flinched at the sight of the blade. The girl only opened her eyes as she still held the blade firmly for protection. The figure in front stepped back and slowly stretched his white gloved hand towards the frightened girl. The girl just stayed in the ground where she was sure to keep a look at him.

"Don't worry," he said in a squeaky mouse voice. "You hold great power. Your world has been destroyed by the Heartless, those creatures that were following ya."

"Heartless…?" she repeated lowering the blade a bit.

He nodded, "Other worlds have also suffered the same fate as yours. Even if the power of the Heartless is faint now there's a chance that they might get stronger. And if you'd like, I would like to take you back to my kingdom."

"Back, where, my whole village has disappeared. My family, my friends, everything I held dear is gone!" she shouted as she stood holding the large blade with her tiny two hands and pointing with it at him.

"You may have lost everything that you loved to the darkness, but your heart's telling ya something else, right?"

"My heart?" she repeated confused.

"You can feel what your heart's telling ya, 'bout how there's something more you need to be, something bigger."

"Something…greater…" she whispered. "How do you know about those dreams?"

"That doesn't matter right now. What does is that you start training to properly wield that Keyblade you have."

"Key…blade?" she said holding the blade closer for examination.

"Even if you posses one you need to use it properly in order to fight with it's full potential."

She lowered the blade a little and narrowed her eyes. "Would…" she whispered. "Would I be able to bring them back, my village, everyone?" she asked facing him straight.

He nodded, "If you desire your goal with all your heart, it might be possible."

She lowered the blade completely as it vanished leaving no trace. She only lowered her gaze from him, "I'll go with you."

"Very well, then," he turned and started walking but stopped to a few steps and glanced over his shoulder. "My name's Mickey, King Mickey. And you?" he called friendly as he stretched his white gloved hand towards her once more.

She doubted for some seconds and then grabbed his hand and shook it, "My name's…Hollie."

He shook it back, "Well, then let us go, Hollie."

Afterward she left with him to his palace, Disney Castle. At arriving the king got greeted greatly. Then he presented her to the queen and everyone including two certain ones. After some months he trained her in the arts of magic and fighting and secretly trained her to correctly use the Keyblade that he named White Diamond. After almost half a year she could hold a fight with the king. They were currently training with the Keyblades they possessed. Her shoulder length dark brown hair kept bouncing as her dark blue eyes followed his every move. She was doing well until two beings enter the exercise room. When both Hollie and the king saw them coming they made their keys vanish in midair as they landed safely on the floor.

"Donald, Goofy," Hollie said happily.

"Hi there," Goofy called waving at her as she waved back.

"Your Majesty, the Queen has requested your assistance," Donald called.

"Ah, yeah, I forgot 'bout that." he turned to Hollie, "Keep practicing and get the Air Sweep while I'm gone."

She bowed slightly, "Yes."

Afterwards he left as Donald and Goofy both stayed behind with Hollie. She suddenly put her hands on her hips looking at Donald.

"And what am I invisible or something?" she called sarcastically to Donald as he turned startled.

"Ah! Well…I didn't see you there!" he fought back.

"You're lying," she teased.

"Of course not!" he squawked.

"Sure, sure," she said walking away and to train again.

From the whole kingdom only few knew that Hollie had a Keyblade. So besides, the King and Queen, Donald and Goofy also knew.

"Hey, Donald!" Hollie called back as he faced her. "Mind helping me practice a lil'?"

"Humph, as if," he scolded.

"Come on Donald," Goofy called as he got his shield out. "We should help the king's apprentice."

"Yeah, well I think she's just an annoying brat."

"Hey!" she called angry at hearing that. "Who're you calling annoying?! Look who's talking!" she kept teasing.

"Yeah, yeah," he said getting his magic staff ready. Then the three started not like training but more like a game. She liked to call it the 'get Donald mad' game. How so, because she kept teasing Donald by doing a fire spell on Donald's tail and making him jump up and down. Hollie started laughing loudly as Goofy tried hard not to accompany her with that.

"Hey, knock it off!" Donald scolded her.

"Sorry, it's just that you're hilarious," she said whipping a tear from her eye.

"Stop with the games, you're supposed to be training remember!" he called as she came to her senses.

"That's true," she said rather obliviously. "Hey could you help me with my magic spells, Donald?" she said clasping her hands together and closing one eye.

"Sure, as long as it's not the fire spell," he said washing the ashes from his tail.

"Sure," she smiled.

"Okay then, let's start," Goofy called happily.

Meanwhile with the King and Queen they were still talking in the library.

"How did it go?" he asked her.

She nodded a no, "The world's that had been adsorbed by darkness left with no trace," she answered.

He looked down as he thought, "That means her world as well got swallowed up."

"Should we tell her?" she asked concerned.

"Not until it's certain," he said confidently.

"Of course," she agreed.

Then suddenly a great earthquake began shaking through the ground. So powerful it began shaking books and pictures off. "What?" he called as he tried to get a hold of himself to not fall.

Back with the other three, the earthquake shook the ceilings making the cracks already there to drop bits of sand.

"How can this be possible?" Donald called squabbling around.

"Hey, Hollie, are you okay?" Goofy asked as he tried to stay standing and turned to her.

But instead of covering or trying to balance she was standing still and straight looking up with her eyes totally dulled.

"Who are you?" she said in a soft voice. From the floor something began to gather around her feet as it encircled her. The shaking had stopped and the two went towards her trying to help her but only being pushed away by the invisible force. Then the invisible guarding energy became black as it circled her around and flew above her.

"What's happening?" they turned to find the king and queen standing and observing the lifeless Hollie being engulfed by darkness.

"Your Majesty!" they both called as he leaped into the air and slashed the black forces apart liberating her still body as she fell down to her knees. She was now grasping her head with her eyes closed and started shouting.

"Stop it! I don't know what you want! Go away!"

The king quickly got her from her shoulders and started shaking her to, "Snap out of it! Hollie!"

At the sound of her name she snapped and opened her eyes that slowly began to find their color again. She let go of her head as she began looking around clueless.

"What happened?" she asked to the king that stood in front of her.

He just sighed in relief and patted her head. "You should get some rest. That's enough training for today."

"S-Sure," she said confused as to why. She just stood and left for her room.

"What happened to her?" the queen asked.

"Something or someone was showing visions of something. Something that she was scared of," he explained.

"Will she be okay?" Goofy asked taking the question from Donald.

"If she calms down for some time, she may regain self control."

"Poor child," the queen whispered.

With Hollie she was seating on her bed as she thought deeply to remember what she saw. "What was that all about?" she spoke to herself. She grabbed her head with one hand, "I just remember playing with Donald and Goofy, the earthquake, and…" she thought deeply, "Then nothing."

Somewhere else in a place where darkness reigned over the surroundings, dark silhouettes watched over the picture of the earthquake at Disney Castle. A certain witch was overlooking then at the shadow of the confused girl. A sudden burst of a crow that entered the building from the darkness outside made a horrible sound. If flew to the shoulder of the wicked witch. She simply turned to see him there as she returned to the image of the now sleeping girl.

"It seems this battle will soon commence," she called as she coldly turned to her companions that begin to appear each around the circled image.

"And what this girl have to do in the picture?" a crunchy voice called from what seems a dark silhouette of a round being.

"You idiot," another more harsh and with a shadow of a big pirate hat said to him raising his left hand showing his hook. "That girl has a Keyblade as well."

"Looks like that little king has been training her as well," a deep woman's voice called as from her sides came what seem to be tentacles.

"Well if we take care of her now, we'll get her out the way," another husky voice said as he held a rod with the head in the shape of a snake with red bright eyes in his right hand.

"Perhaps we could," the witch called raising her staff and stomping it down for attention. "However I can see that she has some grand potential at hand. A heart full of rage and vengeance is something we could utilize in our behalf. If we could get our hands in her heart we might be able to get her dreams as well." She raised her free hand showing a thin gold necklace with a bright magenta color rock that emanated a dreadful power, "With this."

Some days after the incident at the castle, Hollie was struggling as she was helping out at the library. As she finally finished she sighed and stretched as she began to look at the working magic brooms that were carrying buckets of dripping water in their broomy hands. She giggled at the seen. She had never seen nothing as crazy as that in her world and now she was the one that was actually living the moment. She turned to see the stack of books that were now in place in their high shelves. She traced with her finger the line of books looking for nothing in specific but just looking around. She suddenly stopped as she found a leather book with a dark red color cover. In the inscriptions from the side it read 'Secrets of the Heart' and for who she was she got the old book out of the shelf as she read the front cover. The same title was written in big italic words filled in with silver but it had no authors name what so ever. She looked at the book confused as she opened the book passing through the pages quickly. She stopped at a random page. She began reading to herself in a soft and low voice.

"The heart of any living being has been a mystery for decades leaving nothing behind. For far many years have I only thought of the heart as a human material, just like any other organ. However the heart itself seems to have life of its own. Any living being that experiences any feeling, to me, has been considered to have a heart. Even though its powers are unseen, it still emanates an enormous essence that transfers from being to being. This to me has been shown as to be those bonds of friendship or deep care. Even though invisible the bizarre powers of a heart are powerful, so much that one strong heart can bring another back to living with the aid of a strong feeling or emotion. The heart of humans is still a complete mystery to me and so are even more the anonymous powers of different hearts. I do hope that in my approximating researches I encounter even more about the nature of hearts and whether or not can they be handle by man's hands."

"Hearts? Sounds kind of nostalgic for some reason," Hollie called as she closed the book and putting it back. Before she could even place the book back a thin paper fell from the book as she looked down frozen. On the floor was a small white envelope closed. She put the book back and leaned down to pick up the letter. She looked around to see if anybody had seen her for the past minutes and surprisingly the whole library was empty, not even the brooms had passed by. She glanced back at the envelope as she traced her fingertips through the sealed part and carefully opening it. Afterwards she got the thin old paper out the held a letter. She walked over to the king's desk as she placed the now empty envelope on it and read the aged letter.

_To whom it may concern,_

_From what use to be one is left without the other just as the other is left without one. Four lone hearts that are separated have a great power by themselves alone, but united four hearts are of immense supremacy through their connections. Bonds are what make hearts the invincible force known to any living being. Four keys that have one same keyhole to open. Four different hearts that have one same goal with happiness. The last heart that loses its light without it actually going out. It's the pure story of the lost shine that the angel brings with four different pieces. Is it yours the lost and last shine that is gone?_

_P.S.-The four hearts that become one, the four parts of a sole heart in four distinct people. _

"What is this?" Hollie said to herself as she looked the letter over. All of a sudden a noise of something clanging together was heard as it totally startled her. She turned alarmed to the corner, "H-Hello?" She left the letter on the desk as she turned back to where she thought she heard the noises. "Is…anybody there?" she asked frightened as she walked closer. She crouched a little as she got closer then another noise came. She slowly moved the large vase that covered the corner. Then a small bird jumped out as she gasped scared but then got calm as she noticed what it was. She smiled and kneeled in front of the little bird, "Hey, you. You got me scared right there." She picked the small bird in her hands as the tiny creature didn't move. "You're injured, you poor thing." She carefully caressed the bird's wing to find any injuries.

"So caring are we?" a male voice called as she startling came to her feet and started looking around.

"Who's there!" she demanded furiously.

"Well, you've found that fastidious letter haven't you?" it called again.

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

"Hey don't have to be so hostile, well, at least not when I'm not even putting force into my actions."

"I'll only say this once more," Hollie made White Diamond appear on her free right hand. "Show yourself!"

"Not today sweet heart, you're some good oiled mechanism y'know. Having one of those Keyblades if pretty damn impressive."

"What do you want?"

"What I want has nothing to do, however," he emphasized like a little kid his last word. "You on the other hand have a lot of things in you're hands. You want to find those dear to you right?"

"What do you mean?" Hollie called as she lowered the blade slowly.

"Your village, your friends and family, you miss all that don't ya? Hey maybe I can help, that is, of course, if you want for me to help."

"What do you mean! Who are you!"

"You don't remember anything, do you?" the voice said in a very soft and with the tone of a matter-of-a-fact. "About your village, your friends, your family anything…their just…black memories, right?"

She stayed quite for some seconds before her face became a furious one. She raised the blade more pointing it at thin air. "What the hell are you talking about, of course I remember! What do you want from saying things like that?!"

"You don't remember ever what they looked like or acted like. Only that everyone in there was nice and very granting towards you. Am I wrong?"

"I have a family, friends, people who love me, people who get angry at me sometimes. Does that answer your question?!"

"Part of it, I think you used wrong grammar in your sentence. It's had not have, remember? You lost everything to the Heartless. You had a family and friends, but the cold truth is that you have them no more."

Hollie gasped at the cold answer she had been given. Even if she denied it what the person said was right. She couldn't remember anyone from her village anymore. Their faces are black if she has no memories of them anymore. They were gone…forever.

"Hey, cheer up, at least now no one's gonna scream in your face."

"Shut up!"

"By the way it seems you've found our little spy."

"Spy?" she repeated confused.

"A little winged hearer, not bad but check again."

Hollie looked down to her hand as she noticed that the little bird began glowing dark. Startled she dropped the bird on the floor as it began taking another shape. Its body began to form a small one with a pitch black color with antennae and its eyes a bright yellow. Her eyes grew as she recognized the creature as the ones that attacked her that day.

"A…heartless," she whispered.

"My, my, they just can't leave things alone can they," the voice called as the Heartless began slowly approaching Hollie.

She stepped back in fright, "Why…can't I move?"

"You're having a panic attack; you're body is paralyzed completely due to fear."

"How?!" she shouted trying to make herself come back to her senses. "I've practice so much for this not to happen! I can't let fear control my life forever!"

"Are you sure?" the male voice said a bit fainter.

"I won't let them overwhelm me…I need more-."

"Power, are you sure that's your place?"

"I don't care," she opened her once closed eyes that were down tearing with tears. She looked at the Heartless now with speed approaching her. "If that's what it takes for me…for me to bring them back, then…I won't let them get me!" Suddenly White Diamond began shinning in her hands as the Heartless backed off and agonizingly disappeared.

"Have it your way then…" the voice fainted as it completely left.

She raised her blade looking at the three shining diamonds, "Four hearts are more powerful than one. How can that even be possible?"

"Hollie!" the king's voice rang through the shout closed door together with banging. "What's happening?"

She rapidly headed for the door and with a lot of effort from her short fourteen year old body opened it up. The king and queen where both outside the door as they entered in panic after hearing Hollie shouting.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"We suddenly heard you scream, is everything all right?" she asked touching her hand.

Hollie looked up to the king, "I found a Heartless roaming in here. It kept the door shut called more of its companions. I shouted out of pure instinct, that's all."

"Did they leave?" she asked her.

She nodded, "After defeating some they retreated."

The king looked concerned at the kind of tone that she was talking with. She turned to him once more, "I think you should alert the guards in case anymore Heartless appear."

He took some seconds to snap back, "Yeah, that true. Are you sure you're fine?" He asked very hesitantly.

She nodded, "I would be more worried for the protection of the castle, your Majesty."

"Okay then, you should go and get some rest for now Hollie," he called.

"I'll go with you just to make sure you arrive fine," the queen offered.

"Thank you," she said with a little smile as the two left leaving the king in the library.

He began looking around and noticed that the vase by a corner had been crushed and thought that was due to the struggle. He walked towards his desk as he glanced over it but finding nothing unusual. "Could they've been the ones from her visions?"

Meanwhile with Hollie she was finally escorted to her room and was sitting on her bed. She looked up as she saw the roof a dark orange due to the sunset. Her small window gave into the sunset and filled her room. She spread herself throughout the bed as she glance towards the roof.

"Power…I need it to find them," she whispered.

"Hee hee, want to play with me?" a child's voice squealed out of nowhere.

She sat up almost immediately to the sound. She asked nothing but stayed quiet knowing something would come soon.

"Come with me," Hollie looked up as her bangs covered some of her face and as she glared she saw something forming. A silhouette that started to get bigger and stopped at a certain height. It began to almost resemble as human. That's when the form finally finished and was side ways looking over its shoulder and stretching its hand to Hollie. Hollie's eyes grew as she recognized the form that the bright dark magenta figure had taken. It was her own silhouette.

"So, shall we go?" it said in a childish voice totally different to hers.

Hollie blackly looked at the dark magenta and that was given to her. She simply gave the shadow her hand as they began to walk outside her room and into the dark night around the castle walls. The shadow was dragging the half unconscious Hollie through the hallways of the castle when they finally came to a halt. The silhouette turned to her body to face straight. Hollie looked up and noticed the door that led towards the audience chamber.

"What are we doing here?" Hollie whispered.

"It's locked," her shadow chanted. "Can you?"

"Can I what? Unlock it?" Hollie asked obliviously.

The shadow only nodded with a smile on her face.

"Let's see," Hollie called as White Diamond arrived in her hands. She pointed it at the door that began to glow a pink color and the invisible shield shattered and a little door opened wide enough for them to go in. The silhouette almost immediately started to skip into the chamber as Hollie followed behind her. As she entered she noticed the shadow quickly reaching the throne. She stood there facing Hollie and grabbing her shoulder behind with her other hand. Hollie ran up to her and waited at the front of the throne's steps. The shadow giggled childish as the throne's steps separated from the ground moving to the side and revealing another downstairs chamber.

Hollie looked down to the dark downstairs, "Could this be where…they keep that Cornerstone?"

The shadow suddenly jumped her way towards the stairs and down into the room.

"Hey, wait up," she called as she followed running.

As she entered she noticed that the room below was unusually dark to be where they keep the Cornerstone. She peeked from the opening and saw the shadow standing in front of the Cornerstone and glancing at it.

"Why did you want to be here for?" Hollie asked as she approached her shadow and looked at the object. "Whoa, I never thought it be so big."

"Can you hear it?" the shadow spoke as Hollie turned to see that the silhouette had completely turned her body to face her.

"H-Hear what?" she asked scared of her silent movements.

"Their voices…"

"Whose?"

"The lost children of the vast worlds. Their hearts pleading for someone to hear their agonies. They implore for someone to help them see who they truly are. Hearts that are lost to the immense ambiguousness that resides in their every step," its voice now started to sound more like Hollie's by the second.

"Why are you telling me anyway?" she asked nerves.

"Because," she answered now sounding exactly like Hollie. "Their asking for your help."

"What for?" she called confused. "What can I possibly do for them?"

"You have a key that can liberate any heart from there agonies. They want you to free them from their suffering."

"How the heck do they expect me to do that?" she asked and remembered how pathetic she looked that afternoon in front of danger. "I'm weak. How can I even help them?"

"If you seek a way to help them," the shadow said getting Hollie's attention. The shadow was holding a thin gold necklace with an incrusted magenta jewel inside a gold grab. "This will make you do what you want to do the most. A magic jewel. However the question is will you accept it?"

"Where is she?" the king called as he was followed by Donald and Goofy. He noticed that on the late night a strange power began emanating from every direction and the main source was the Cornerstone Chamber.

"She must be in the audience chamber by now," Donald called as he ran with his staff in his hands.

"But how would Hollie know about the chamber we never told her anything," Goofy added.

"Someone wants her to go there," the king said as they reached the end of the hall and turned to the hallway to reach the audience chamber.

As they turned the king noticed the open doorway to the audience chamber. "They're here already," he called as he ran through the open door and followed by the other two. They passed the immense room directly to the still open downstairs doorway.

"Who told her about the opening?" Donald said out loud as they stopped for some seconds at the top of the stairs.

"Let's find out," the king called as he rushed downstairs.

When he arrived he stopped as soon as he saw two silhouettes standing there and immediately recognized one of them.

"Hollie!" he shouted as Donald and Goofy halted right behind him.

"Hollie what's wrong?" Donald called.

"What ya doing in here?" Goofy said.

But neither of them got an answer. They just saw the other silhouette that resembled Hollie in every way except that the color was a dark bright magenta and that this figure was holding a necklace in her hands.

King Mickey instantly gasped and ran towards the two. "Don't!" but was stopped by an invisible barrier. He made his Keyblade appear and started randomly hitting it with no use.

"Your Majesty!" the two called as they headed to him and aided him in his useless purpose.

"Now," the shadow finally spoke ignoring the pests that attacked her barrier. "Wouldn't you like to save those poor unfortunate hearts that linger in darkness and sorrow?"

Hollie looked directly at the jewel as her dark sapphire eyes began to be filled with a dark magenta color. "I accept."

The shadow grinned and placed the necklace on Hollie's neck, "And so shall our new bearer be with us…in the darkness where you'll find the power you need."

"Hollie stop!" they all began to yell with no success.

Suddenly a dark mist began rising from the floor as it mixed with a green glow and finally emerged into a wicked witch.

"Maleficent!" the king called as the witch stood in the back of the two facing the king and his lackeys.

"Well, well, well, it seems she has given in to her desire," the witch called.

"What are you planning to do to Hollie?!" King Mickey demanded.

"This child with aid me in my quest," she said patting softly Hollie's head. "Being a Keyblade bearer not even you would dare to battle her with the power of darkness within."

"Let her go!" Donald shouted.

"Leave her alone," Goofy called.

Maleficent only smiled and glanced to the shadow, "Finish it."

"Let us linger in darkness," the shadow chanted.

"Let us together linger forever in the powers that enchant so many hearts into sorrow and pain," both of them said in unison almost sounding like one person. "May our wishes come true through the forces we've chose. When darkness prevails light vanishes."

"And from now on," the shadow called.

"This will be my world…my life," Hollie faintly said as they finished.

The shadow grinned widely as it came closer to Hollie as it began to touch the necklace in her chest. "And now we become one, where dark and light reign in one world. The harmony of two hearts within a mere part of a whole. My powers will I give you to hear what is inaudible, voices from deep inside each living beings' heart. Including…your own."

The shadow began dissolving as it entered the jewel in Hollie's chest and making Hollie close her eyes. As the last dust entered Hollie began falling forward.

"No!" the three shouted.

She suddenly disappeared inside a dark abyss as they glanced up at Maleficent. "She is now part of us. The fourth and last part of the heart of light is ours." She disappeared as well leaving the room to brighten up gradually and making the barrier disappeared. The three fell to the ground from exhaustion.

"King Mickey!" Queen Minnie called as she hurried to his side followed by Daisy who went and helped Donald and Goofy.

"What happened?" she asked him.

He only looked to the Cornerstone of Light with a sad expression, "Hollie…she's gone."

* * *

_**Yay I'm finished with the introduction!!  
Hooray!!!  
So what do you think freakin long I know but I had to take it out my system**_

_**If this is the first chapter imagine the rest! **_

_**Just kidding…**_

_**Anyways review plz**_


	2. Chapter 2: A Darkness in My Heart

****

Second chapter yay!!

**Thanks 2 every1 who's been reading my stories**

**So let's start!**

* * *

"Hollie," a soft voice whispered in the darkness.

"Whose there?" Hollie responds.

"Hollie, please remember. Remember who you were, who you are, and discover for whom you're the way you are."

"Who I was, who I am, and for who? What's that suppose to mean?" she asked again.

"Please, remember…" the voice softly began to fade.

Hollie suddenly opened her eyes startled from her hearing. "What…oh, just a dream." She began looking around as she noticed that everything was a bit too dark for her taste. Light wasn't getting in, but the question was, where was she?

She heard a knob turn. Taken by surprise, her body reacted instinctively and hid under the covers as fast as she could. She turned to face the opposite way that she heard the door open from. Nerves she felt her heart throb and her body shaking. Who was with her? Would they do harm to her?

"Hey," a boy's voice called. "You're awake, aren't you?"

Hollie didn't answer.

"Okay, then I'm leaving," the voice called again as footsteps were heard and right after the door slamming shut.

Hollie slowly came out of her covers and without opening her eyes sighed in relief. "That was close."

"Not even," Hollie shocked slowly opened her eyes to see a boy leaning on the door looking at her with have closed eyes. The boy was taller, maybe a year older, but let's accept it Hollie is short for a fourteen year old. He had silvery hair to his shoulders maybe a bit longer, bright blue eyes, and wore basically a yellow vest and blue pants; let's not get too much into detail with clothing. He crossed his arms as he still looked at her was such bored expression.

"You thought I was going to leave so easily?"

"Well, yeah, I did really hope for that," she sweat dropped.

"Don't play with me," he said still leaning.

"I'm not, really."

"What's your name?"

"Pardon," she repeated for he said it fast.

"Your name?"

"What make's you think I'll say anything to such rude boy like you?" she said with a-matter-of-a-fact voice tone.

"That one, I have you completely cornered here, don't see any benefit for you not telling me. Second, you probably can't even move. Third, I would guess you would like to change from those clothes."

"What's wrong with my-," she stopped mid-sentence as she uncovered and saw her skirt and shirt all scratched and somehow torn. "And this!"

"Don't yell," he called as closed his eyes and looked down. "At least be happy you're not naked."

Hollie blushed, "Who's asking you, pervert!"

"Who'd you calling pervert?"

"Pervert, pervert, pervert!"

"You little," he hissed but stopped remembering who he was dealing with. "Anyway, you should at least try to cooperate with me. You made a contract."

"Contract? What the hell are you taking about?" she said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Last night," he said. "And that," he pointed at the necklace on Hollie's chest.

She touched the jewel in the middle part, "I can't remember much. Just that my body froze and suddenly started acting on its own."

"That must be because of her," the boy said.

"Who's her?"

"Here," the same childish voice from before called as Hollie looked down on the jewel and saw it shine. She gasp as from it came a miniature shadow like the one from before. However this one was more human like. It had the same magenta hair and eyes. Beside that all her other aspects were similar to Hollie's.

"Ah, you're the shadow that did this to me."

"I have a name you know, it's Yamiko," she said while sitting on the edge of the cabinet next to the bed and pouting. "Great now I'm stuck with this short girl."

"Who're calling short. I'm just not well fed."

"Sure," Yamiko said.

"Anyway, where am I?" Hollie asked as she looked around the simple room.

"In a castle, don't ask for names. Don't even know it myself," he said.

"May I ask something else?" she said childishly.

"What?"

"What's your name?"

"I asked you first," he said.

"Did not," she argued.

"I did," he came back.

"Did not and that's that," she said giggling.

He chuckled and looked down, "You totally reminded me of someone right now."

"I did? Who?" she asked obliviously.

"A friend I'm looking for," he said standing straight and walking towards her, stopping right in front. "So are you telling me your name or not?"

"Ask me nicely and maybe I will," she said smiling.

He sighed but felt like he was talking to **her**, "Would you tell me your name, please?"

"See how hard was that?" she mocked.

"Very," he answered.

"Yeah, sure, my name's Hollie."

"I'm Riku," he said.

"Riku, huh? So tell me Riku, what's going to happen now?" she asked trying not to go to far with him.

"You need to change so I can take you to the people that are going to tell you what your first assignment is."

"Assignment?" she repeated confused.

"You belong to darkness now, because you wear the despairs and sorrows on you."

"Sorrows," she whispered. Out of nowhere she began touching the necklace. Immediately Yamiko turned to face Hollie. She floated in front of her looking at her eyes began to water a little.

"Hollie? Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just I think I remember how we all together use to play. The two of us," she answered whipping her unseen tears away.

"Who?" she asked again.

"Her and me, Ka-," she felt a sharp pain in her head as she held upon it. "What's this? I…can't remember that girl's name."

Riku glanced confused at the words she was saying. "Could it be she knows…" he thought. He giggled, "You better get ready, and your clothes are inside there." He signaled her to a closed closet door. "I'll be outside the door, just in case you try to run for it."

"As if," she answered standing up but tumbling a little. "What's with me," she said as she clanged to the cabinet by the bed.

"You're still weak on power because of the union of your heart and Yamiko's spirit," Riku said.

"I get it now," she said as she almost regained her full balance standing straight. "Can I say one last thing?"

"What now?" he said frustrated.

"Get out," she demanded, "I going to change remember."

"Yeah, yeah," he said as he opened and left right outside closing the door behind himself. "Just hurry up," he said from the other side.

"It takes time!" she scolded. "Now let's see," she went towards the door and opened it as she found inside an outfit. It was a soft yellow color with white outlines. The top was a sleeveless shirt and two laced sleeves. She wore shorts with an outskirt that reached to her knees. Lastly she had two boots that fit just fine.

"I look weird," she whispered to herself as she moved her bangs from her face trying to fine a good angle in the closet's door mirror.

"You do not," Yamiko said.

"How can you say that, my eyes are blue and this outfit totally brings them out."

"Hey I picked the outfit, are you complaining about my fashion likes?!"

"Just a little," she answered as she looked around herself.

"Fine! Suit yourself," Yamiko snapped her fingers as a small blue circle appeared on Hollie's feet and came up changing the color of her outfit to a light blue.

"See it's much better," she smiled. She gasped and noticed something.

"What's wrong?" Yamiko called as she floated upside down.

"What's happening to me?" she said very obliviously. "This isn't me. I'm not that polite. I'm not that nice or even funny."

"That's the other effect," Riku called from the other side of the door.

"Effect?" she repeated.

From Riku's side he was leaning on the door as he talked with his arms crossed, "When you fused with Yamiko's spirit she took every aspect that would interfere with the evolution of your powers."

Hollie pressed her hand on the door while looking down, "What's that mean…for me."

"It means that Yamiko took all your things that gave you worthless strength, feelings like hate, rage, confusions, she took them in her spirit and left only the elementals that are truly needed for you to control that Keyblade correctly."

The doorknob was heard turning enough for the door to open a bit for her to hear and see him better. "And…what am I left with?"

"Pure feelings of a child: innocence, naivety, sweetness, thoughtful, caring, all of the feelings that a little child would experience. But taking out the others makes you more vulnerable to the one's you've yet to feel: sadness, pain."

"What," she said a little sobbing. "What about good things?"

"Good things, maybe happiness, gratefulness," he was cut as he felt the door opening in and as he turn continuing what he was saying. "And maybe-." He was immediately stopped by the look in her face. She looked up as her eyes seemed to be at the edge of crying.

"What else?" she said in a soft childish voice.

"Um, I forgot," he quickly said as he averted his eyes. "But I'm sure there are more things, good things."

"Really?"

"I guess," he answered not wanting to meet those sobbing eyes.

She giggled as she began whipping her tears of, "Stupid change and I thought here I could have a new image of something."

"Why would you think that?" he asked confused.

"I would cry when I was very li-," she stopped at mid-sentence.

"What?" he asked.

"You're remembering, aren't you?" Yamiko said bragging.

"How?" she said unaware to the reason why.

"Different events trigger your heart to see past events in current scenes. You talking with someone about something sad might have triggered something sad about your past," Yamiko explained.

"Trigger," she repeated. She smiled childishly at Riku as he unintentionally blushed.

"Wh-What?" he stuttered.

"Thanks, you're helping me a lot. Even though I remember my village and everyone, for some reason their faces, actions and everything is not clear to me. I see people, moving doing everyday activities, but their so emotionless in my eyes."

"Oh, well, your…welcome. I guess," he said averting his face so she wouldn't see.

"Yeah," she said. "Hey, didn't you say something about someone you were going to take me to?"

"Ah, yeah that's right," he snapped. "Come, follow me," he said as he and Hollie went through the corridors. An uncomfortable silence came to the three as they passed through dark corridors.

"Hey, Riku?" she called as her voice echoed breaking the silence.

"What?" he said not slowing down.

"Why are you here? I mean, why are you too in darkness?"

"It's none of your business," he said coldly.

"Come on; just tell me a little bit."

"No."

"Please?"

"How many times do I have to tell you no?"

"Depends," she mocked.

"On what?"

"Whether you're going to tell me the times I tell you."

"You're messing with me."

She giggled, "Is it that obvious?"

He stopped in front of a door as Hollie tumbled into him at the unexpected halt. He looked over his shoulder as he noticed the looked on Hollie's face. "Are you done playing?" she nodded scared. "Let's go."

He opened the huge double doors into a dark empty room that in the middle had a round table that shone a bright green color. Riku walked forward as Hollie followed closely behind with Yamiko flying right next to her. They stop in front of the table.

"We're here," he announced.

To their right a dark mist gathered in a circle as it rose into showing a witch appearing. "Welcome back."

"I brought her," he said confidently.

"Good, now you two can go for one of the princesses," she commanded as she motioned her covered hand to the table that began to shine green and showed the figure of a girl standing tall with long blonde hair and a pretty girl's dress. "You will find her in Wonderland."

"Alice," Riku recalled. "It'll be better if she stays," he said referring to Hollie as she looked at him with a face of who-the-hell-you-think-you-are stare.

"It would indeed," she agreed. "However I would like for you to start working together with this girl. She also holds a Keyblade, one that shines with the power of light."

"She'll just be a burden, I fight better alone. Besides the job consists just of kidnapping her right, I can do that by myself."

Maleficent grinned, "Very well, then, but she will have to accompany you on the next mission."

"Great," he said.

"Their waiting for you by now, you should leave," she commanded as she disappeared into the black mist.

"Who's the hag?" Hollie whispered to Riku.

"Maleficent the witch, she took me in after the darkness swallowed my home, Destiny Islands."

"And you go by her orders?" she said impressed.

"We go and you go by mine," he said as he walked back to the corridors as Hollie followed him.

"And what was that about me being a burden?" she remarked.

"You are," he stated. "You have no clue on how to use a Keyblade."

Hollie grinned as she stopped letting Riku walk ahead but suddenly stopped. He raised his head and sighed.

"You seriously believe you can win me?" he said as the scene showed Riku's face and Hollie on the background holding White Diamond in her hands pointing at him.

"I trained with King Mickey for many months. I believe I can take you on," she said for sure.

He sighed again as he put his head down, "Three…two…one."

Suddenly Hollie felt her body heavy and fell to her knees as the blade disappeared and she panted heavily looking down surprised. "What…" she said in between hurtful pants. "What happened?"

He turned his body towards her as he walked and kneeled with one knee in front of her as she tried her hardest to face him. "You're body's changing of its habitants. You can blame Yamiko for that as well. She is draining your energy every time you summoned that Keyblade. You need to know how to control that draining and turn that negative into a positive, get it?"

"But…how can I do that?" she asked.

"Use your head," he said as he poked her forehead. Apparently his fist was close as he poked her and held in his hand a potion that suddenly made her feel with strength again. He stood up as she did too. "Don't fuss; I have to take you next time. Meanwhile you can figure out how to control Yamiko's impulses." He began to walk away towards the lower part of the castle. Hollie put her hand over her forehead behind her bangs and looked to the direction that he had left. Her face had suddenly turned a bright crimson color. Noticing this, Yamiko couldn't let the opportunity pass.

"Hey, why are you red?" she mocked.

Hollie jumped startled, "Wh-What I totally wasn't!"

"Yeah you were, don't lie."

"I wasn't so shut up!" she shouted as she suddenly brought her shoulders and head down sighing.

Yamiko began to float ahead as she turned to looked at the sad Hollie. "Hey, come on we have to leave or we'll miss the action."

"Where to?" she asked completely confused.

"Where else," she grinned widely, "To Wonderland."

**Hollie's POV**

This is totally a bad idea. I can't believe I'm going to actually disobey him to the wicked wishes of this stupid wanna-be-fairy. Yamiko told me to go to my room and that she would do the rest here. But…

"Where is she?" I said irritated.

"I'm back," I heard her voice call as I looked at Yamiko carrying a small thin gold chain in her hands.

"What's that for," I asked. "I already have a necklace remember," I hated how she could out of nowhere drain my powers.

"It's for your keychain," she said placing the chain on the bed. "Make a bracelet out of it and it'll help you with your defense and attack powers."

"How'd you know that," I ask as I got the diamond keychain and combined with the gold chain into a simple homemade bracelet with the diamond hanging.

"Hee, I'm not just any shadow," she said bragging.

"Right," I answer as I finished putting the bracelet on. "So how are we going to get to Wonderland?"

"Easy, with my powers it'll be in no time," she said holding her breath, making her chest inflate and exhaling when she lightly hit her chest in pride.

"And without that hag noticing?" I asked as she stayed quiet. I sighed, "And Riku calls me naïve."

"Don't worry," she called floating in my face. "You just need to make a shield and all power will be unnoticeable."

"How do you want me to do that?"

"Simple," she said. "Use White Diamond to create a barrier."

I looked at my right hand and made White Diamond appear. "Let's see," I said as I raised my blade up to my waist and closing my eyes. I held it straight as I felt wind starting to carry my skirt up. I ignored it as I noticed that my power had extended to the walls of my room. I opened my eyes and saw my room's surfaces covered in a blue shine. "Now that's creepy."

"Okay now we're ready," Yamiko said as she floated with her eyes closed. A dark wind began to blow as from my feet a black circle surround me as it got filled in and began to engulf us. I closed my eyes out of fear as I just a great ruckus and then nothing. I slowly opened my eyes as I notice that the room had change. We were no longer inside the castle walls. I looked to all directions. In front was a weird crooked passage with the print of a checkered board in white and red. Above me was a huge hole. On the walls of the circular room I was were pictures of many things.

"Hurry up," I heard Yamiko call from half way the tunnel. "This way."

I hurried to her as we stopped in front a door about half taller than me. I gulped. "What are you waiting for?"

"Oh, no, nothing," I put my hand on the door knob as I turned it. The door suddenly began to open on its own as inside was a small door. That one turned open only to show another smaller door of just a bit taller than me. When that door opened it showed another room. "Weird."

We entered into a wired room where a round table stood and to its right a fireplace. "This is place is so awkward," I called to myself as I walked to the table. On it where two bottles, I picked the one on the left that had a little tag. It read 'drink me'. "What's this about?" I whisper to myself.

"Hollie! Over here!" Yamiko called to me as a placed the bottle back and walked over to her. She was looking down at a tiny door. I kneeled in front of her grabbing my knees together and looking at the door. "Well how convenient," I call as I reach out for the doorknob. The moment I touched it shouted in pain as Yamiko and I firmed startled. The doorknob's eyes opened sleepily and keyhole which looked like its mouth began to yawn.

"Can't a doorknob get any sleep lately?" it said.

"It…it talks," I said not believing what I heard.

"Of course I do," it yawned again. "You two want to go through too, like those before you?"

"Yeah," Yamiko answered. What did it mean by those before you?

"I'm afraid you cannot. Now if you excuse I'll be going to sleep now," it close its eyes and started snoring.

I stood up, "Now what? We go back?"

"Of course not," she called. "We gotta find a way to cross to the other side."

"But what?" I asked as she froze in place, I merely giggled. I turned to the table again remembering the bottles. I stepped to them and picked the same bottle as before. "Just 'cause I'm a bit thirty." I held the bottle high into my mouth as the liquid inside poured a little into my mouth. I gulped it down as I felt funny in my stomach. Suddenly a big pink smoke screen rose around me as it went as fast as it came. I winked a couple times as I began to notice something weird. Everything around had gotten bigger.

"Hollie, what happened to you?" I turned to see Yamiko as a normal size person. Wait a sec, if she's still small then…that must mean…

"I'm smaller! I can't be small! I was already short to begin with!" I began running around in circles as I panic.

"See you are short," Yamiko called triumphantly.

"This isn't the moment to worry about that!" I shouted back at her. I began to look around, desperate, "What do I do? What do I do?"

"Oh come on don't sweat about it," she said trying to cheer me up as she hit my back. Maybe a little too hard for a stumbled forward and began rolling around. When I finally stopped I saw up to a hole on the wall. I stood up and looked at it as Yamiko came to my side.

"Let's go then," I called unintentionally. I sighed in my mind. Just hope Riku or the hag find out I left the castle.

**Normal POV**

"I don't like this place so far," Hollie called as she passed through the gigantic flowers and weeds. They had barely escaped those cards that the Queen of Hearts had sent after them because they she thought that she and Yamiko had something to do with the almost theft of her heart. "I don't like heights either," she said as she stepped as much away from the edge as possible. They where significantly apart from the floor, she would have felt it like about four stories.

"You're so delicate," Yamiko called as she floated around the corners.

"Oh yeah, try not flying for once!" she shouted angrily. As she got through the edges she began to head down again. Suddenly Hollie halted as she looked around.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Do you hear that?" Hollie asked her as she began walking towards the sound that she heard. As she went through the many huge size shrubs, her head suddenly popped out of one along side with Yamiko's as they now watched the source of the voices. At their sight was a boy with spiky brunette hair and blues eyes, a weird talking duck, and a dumb sounding dog.

"Who are those goofs?" Yamiko whispered trying to keep her giggling down. She turned her glance to Hollie who was intensely watching them with a face of surprise.

"No way," Hollie whispered as she got out from the shrubs and began to walk towards the group.

"H-Hey wait, you can't let anybody else see you!" she shouted in a squeal.

The group was turned their backs as Hollie ran to them and stopped a few feet away. "Donald…Goofy, is that really you guys?" The whole group turned as the three saw her with eyes of shock.

"It can't be," Donald exclaimed.

"But it is!" Goofy said happily as he ran and hugged Hollie. "We were so worried about you. Where have you been all this time?"

"Who's she?" the boy asked Donald.

"She's the king's apprentice, she has a Keyblade too," he answered.

"What?" the boy said.

Hollie smiled as Goofy let go of her, "My name's Hollie."

"I'm Sora," he said. "You know them and the king?"

She nodded, "I used to live in the castle after my world was swallowed by darkness."

Sora gasped, "Your world got swallowed too?"

"Anyway," Donald interrupted him. "Have you seen the king anywhere?"

She nodded a no confused, "Why? What happened to King Mickey?"

"He left the morning a couple of days after you left," Goofy said to her. "He told us to look for the 'key'. To go to Traverse Town and find a guy named Leon. That's where we found Sora and the Keyblade."

"You too," she said not surprised. "I knew there was someone with the true Keyblade. Mine's just more of a reflect of what my heart wishes to be. The king told me that only the true chosen one by the Keyblade would be able to use the true form of it."

"Well, I'm not that special," he said scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

Hollie only smiled, "I'm just glad you two are okay." Both Goofy and Donald just looked at her a sad face. "Maybe if we go in different ways we'll get a better chance on finding the king, how about that?"

"But you can't do that," Goofy said.

"What if Heartless appear again and what happened at the castle happens again?" Donald added.

Hollie gasped lightly, putting her head down remembering what had occurred before.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

Hollie was about to open her mouth and speak as she felt something approaching and immediately faced forward. "Look out! Behind you!"

They turned to see a mount of Heartless beginning to surround them.

"Not again," Sora said as he got in position and the Keyblade appeared in his hands. Hollie looked at the immense amount of shadows that began to lurk around them.

"Hollie," Yamiko whispered as Hollie turned to see her hidden behind the shrubs. "Come on hurry."

She turned back to the now fighting group as she faced back to Yamiko. "I can't leave them behind."

"They'll find out we've came now hurry," she scolded.

Hollie only gulped as she started running towards the shrubs again. She tumbled a little before standing straight. "Why leave now you said he wouldn't notice."

"He didn't notice," she looked at Hollie with a nervous look. "She did."

Hollie looked confused at Yamiko. "Who did?"

"We have orders now," she said facing down. "We have to summon Trickmaster."

"Trickmaster?" she repeated and laughed once in disbelief. "What are you talking about?"

Yamiko just kept looking down as the black circle began to gather below them and got them through with the last shriek of Hollie coming through to the woods of Wonderland. As she opened her eyes she noticed that she was once again in the dark room where the luminescent table stood tall and Maleficent stood facing the table.

"Just in time," she said not watching them. "It seems the child needs a bit more time. Grant him that time if you would."

"What?" Hollie called.

"Only for thirty minutes will she last," Yamiko called standing straight and sounding under command.

"That will be just enough for this task. Soon enough will she last more," she said.

"Yamiko what are you talking about?" she asked confused.

Yamiko just floated in front of her and raised one arm towards the jewel. The stone started to shine with might as Hollie was surrounded by the magenta light. "Two hearts in one body. May the exchange last with the heart that holds your memories."

The light suddenly totally engulfed Hollie inside. "I'm sorry," Yamiko whispered as Hollie suddenly fainted. In her mind only silence was heard as well as darkness was seen. She was now asleep and completely unaware of what her body would do without her. In the black room Hollie's body stood before Maleficent as, Maleficent glanced at the change the girl had made.

"Splendid," Maleficent said. "Now go you have to summon the Heartless while Sora and his friends are still at Wonderland."

The mindless body simply bowed and disappeared in a magenta mist.

"The change has gone perfectly. If the girl can sustain that for enough time she won't have to suffer the harsh pain afterwards."

At the room with the closed door, Sora and his friends where walking there as suddenly they heard a childish laugh.

"Who's there?" he asked as the three prepared to fight.

"Now, now, we don't have to be so violent, do we?" a young female voice called. From the fireplace top a small magenta mist appeared a girl with an unusual outfit of shorts a sleeveless top of black and cat bells on her lace sleeves, she wore boots that opened wide at the ankle, she had long shoulder hair purple hair and lastly a masquerade of a dark purple on top of her dark amethyst eyes. She showed with a grin on her face.

"Who are you?" Sora demanded.

"Don't you know your manners?" she mocked in a young but evil voice. "Anyway, you do not need to know who I'm for you will probably lose this fight. But who cares these days. You can call me The Joker or Joker for short."

"What do you want?" Donald asked furious.

"Chill, I just came to see how you guys were hangin'. Besides it seems that one of my friends is about to get here."

"Your friends are comin' over?" goofy repeated.

"Yeah," she answered and suddenly disappeared from her spot and appeared again in front of Sora's face floating a few inches above the ground. She slightly grabbed Sora's chin and raised his eyes to hers. "Ya know something tells me you're pretty damn angry but your actions tell me other wise. It's annoying but interesting at the same time. You're pretty amusing, Sora and that I like about you," she gently kiss Sora's forehead as he singed the Keyblade around startled as Joker jumped back avoiding the useless swings of the blade. She floated above on the table as she laughed mischievously. Suddenly an enormous Heartless appeared from the roof with a tall head and a colorful thin body. "Well, seems our fun's out, dear Sora," she said looking at the juggling Heartless.

"Wait!" he called as the he avoided the sudden hits of the Heartless.

"Sorry, got no time right now," she said as she jumped back. "See you soon," as she was engulfed inside the magenta mist and disappeared.

"She's gone," he whispered.

"Sora!" the two called as the Heartless began approaching them.

In the dark room Maleficent and Riku watched in the luminescent green table as the Heartless fought against Sora and the others. From the corner of their eyes they saw the purple mist appear leaving behind Joker. "I have finished my task," she bowed in respect. "Very well, child," Maleficent answered still watching the fight. Joker stood straight as Riku glanced over his shoulder as he noticed a certain similarity.

"You may release her body now. I highly doubt we will need you now. We will call you when your service is needed once again."

"As you say," she bowed once again. Her body suddenly shown dark magenta as Yamiko was released from Hollie's body. Almost immediately after the release Hollie's body fell down hard fainting. Yamiko floated around tumbling everywhere she went with dizzy eyes. Riku immediately turned after hearing the hard hit she had taken.

"Don't worry for her wealth being. Even though she has experience a draining her body will not suffer much. That foolish shadow over used the time she had into quantity. Only to lower her time of being therefore injuring her body internal."

He walked slowly to her fainted body, "All that for the change?"

"The more she uses it, the more use to it will she become. There's nothing to be aware of for the time being. However if she does outtake her powers to the limits she will suffer horrible consequences, do tell her that when she awakens again."

Suddenly a joint of sounds was heard on her back as she turn to see Riku carrying her immobilized body into his arms. "You can leave her here; she only needs but little time."

"It's better if she doesn't know what happened," he said as he carried her out of the dark room. As he walked down the corridors he began to whisper to himself. "You're just a little girl don't overdo what yourself. You do act like Kairi, very carelessly and freely. You don't consider anyone else's thoughts and worries. Maybe…that's something good."

She suddenly moved her head snuggling it in his arms lightly. He smiled as he saw her face sleeping. AS he finally came to her room he laid her on the bed as he covered her with her sheets. She moved as her head face to the door and her hand was out of the sheets. "Maybe you don't belong here. You didn't choose to do this, not the way I did. Perhaps it is not you who needs to pay this high price for me and my friends." He glanced to her hand that was out the covers, it was the diamond of the Keyblade. He smiled again, "What I said was true, you're now an innocent and naïve girl. You need to be protected from things you don't know. Be thought about things you don't understand. And be cared for. You lost everything to the darkness that I accepted. You're different. You're hearts pure and clean." He glanced at there diamond shape once more as he carefully picked it from her wrist. "Just like a beautiful diamond." He laid it back as carefully but made her hand react and held one of his fingers. He gasped silently as she moved her head and let go of him whispering something very softly. "No, stay…please…," she whispered in her sleep as she snuggled in her.

He smiled lastly at the innocence she had. "I'll try not to involve you much in this. But you have to understand that…it was your choice to come here and has to be your choice as well to live through this. I just hope…you don't get hurt the way I did."

* * *

**So how was it? hope u liked it **

**It gonna take time for chapter 3 so hope ur patient peoplez**

**See u next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Trip Down Memory Lane

**Chapter 3 Happy three**

**So thnxs again 2 a the pips who read my stories **

**U rock!!  
So now the chapter**

* * *

Hollie's eyes slowly started to open up as her eyes adjusted to the moonlight. She slowly sat up on her bed as she turned to the desk by her bed and saw Yamiko curled up in a tiny basket sleeping. Her head felt surprisingly light as she got her feet and legs out the covers. "What…happened to me?" "Come with me…" a sweet and soft voice whispered in Hollie's head.

Hollie turned to the door that was opened a bit. "What?" she whispered as she stood and gradually walked towards the door as quietly as she had. She kept walking through the corridors that just like in the day are as dark at night. She walked through the door and inside the dark room. Awkwardly the middle table was shining bright. She walked as she noticed that the room was oddly colder than before. She rubbed her arms as she kept walking. "What is this?" she whispered as she gently touched the table making it glow even more. She flinched as she saw the lights making an image. Suddenly a girl with short neck length red hair was lying down and seemed to be sleeping. "Who's she?" Hollie whispered as she felt the room get even colder.

"You know who that girl is," the same voice said.

"I don't, I haven't seen her in my life," Hollie admitted.

"Are you sure? Look closer."

Hollie leaned over to see well as she examined the girl that looked like she could be her age but maybe an inch or two taller. She looked so defenseless there just lying. Suddenly a pain came through Hollie's head as she grasped it and her eyes started becoming a dull black. "What's…What's happening?" she called. She closed her eyes thinking the pain would eventually go away but instead her mind started to show her images.

Two small girls were sitting down at the edge of a shore. They were looking endlessly to the sea. The girl to the left had short brunette hair and wore a blue dress, while the girl to the right had short red hair and wore a pink dress.

"_Do you really believe in this kind of stuff?" _the blue asked the pink.

"_What I believe doesn't matter, for you what matters must be what you believe," _the pink answered.

"_You're always so deep in what you say; I like that about you,"_ the blue said turning to face the pink with her dark blue eyes.

"_That's why we're friends right?" _the pink asked as she faced the blue with bright blue eyes and raised her right hand and putting her pinky out from the others.

"_The best friends forever and ever," _she recited as she held her left hand and showed her pinky as the two crossed their fingers.

"_Let's do this then," _the pink one stood enthusiastically and holding a small crystal bottle with a paper inside it in her left hand.

The blue stood up from her spot holding another crystal bottle with a small paper in it with her right, _"Yeah."_

Both headed towards the shore as they stepped on the water.

"_Let's do this together, yeah?" _the pink asked holding her bottle out.

"_But it's my first time doing this?" _the blue said nerves.

"_Don't worry I'll tell you what to do, step by step,"_ the pink reassured her as she nodded.

They both stepped to the sea as they stopped when the water reached their ankles.

"_Ready?" _the pink called as the blue nodded and both leaned over putting their bottles to touch the water.

"_At three we let go of them, okay?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_One…" _the pink said.

"_Two…" _the blue said.

"_Three…"_ they both called as the bottles started to swim away into the ocean.

"_So, if we believe the wishes we made will come true?" _The blue asked.

"_Yeah, that's the idea," _the pink said.

"_What did you wish for?" _the blue asked.

"_I wish for us to see many other places together as friends, with old one and news ones as well," _the pink answered. _"And you?"_

The blue held on to her chest, _"I want to…be someone strong. Not about strength of lifting things up but of having courage to do things I'm scared of. You're strong that's why many things don't scare you, but I'm different I don't want to be so afraid of things anymore."_

The pink held the blue's hand, _"Don't worry I'll make that wish come true. I'll show you how to have courage."_

"_Really?" _the blue said unsure.

"_Of course, we're friends right?" _the pink smiled at her.

The blue looked at her and smiled as well, _"Yeah." _

"_We should go home now, Hollie," _the pink called as she hopped a step.

"_You're right…"_

"Kairi…" Hollie whispered as she let go of her head and looked at the image in front of her. "I was Kairi's friend that's about all I can remember. I knew Kairi once."

"You knew her?" a voice came as she turned to see Riku standing by the door with a tone of surprise.

"Riku what are you-," she looked at Yamiko who floated at his side.

"I couldn't find you so I panic," she called.

"You know Kairi?" Riku said still amazed.

Hollie nodded, "At least I think so."

"How?" he said as he started to walk in front of her.

"I don't know," she answered.

"You have to! You know her name!" he demanded as shouted.

"I tell you I don't know!" she answered wanting him to stop yelling.

Riku calmed as he noticed he was getting fiercer.

"You saw more memories?" Yamiko asked as she got closer to Hollie.

She only nodded, "A voice told me something and I ended up here."

"You should go back to bed," Riku said as he showed his back to her. "We have things to do with your training tomorrow before we go into Monstro."

"Monstro," she repeated. "The whale, right?"

He looked over his shoulder and turned back, "Go to sleep." Afterwards he left the room leaving Yamiko with Hollie.

"A voice?" Yamiko asked her.

"It was so gentle…" she whispered. "Why do I hear it so often?"

"Come on you should rest for tomorrow," Yamiko called as he pulled her to her room.

Back in her room Hollie and Yamiko where already inside her room. While Yamiko fell soundly back to sleep, Hollie was having deep problems about sleeping. She was still thinking about how she knew this girl Kairi. She wanted to know what her heart knew but she didn't.

"What if there's more to just knowing her name?" she whispered.

"Of course there's more," the same sweet voice called.

Hollie sat up startled but fortunately didn't wake Yamiko up. "Who said that?" she hissed.

"Me," it called as a bright light shone in front of her as it burst into another small creature like Yamiko. This one had soft color orange hair into two high ponytails and had bright yellow eyes.

"And you?" she whispered.

"I'm Hikaru, I'm the light part of your heart," she called.

"Light part?" she repeated.

"I'm like Yamiko, except she's the dark side."

"And what are you doing here?"

"You wanted answers, I'm here to give you something that'll help you," she said as she floated.

"Something that will help me?"

"You remember Sora, the one you met in Wonderland?"

"Yeah."

"He, Riku, and Kairi were once friends, in their islands."

"Destiny Islands…"

"Exactly, when it was engulfed in darkness they were separated from each other. Riku chose to become part of darkness, while Sora became a part of light. Two different choices, two different destinies."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Hikaru suddenly floated up to the door. "It's not as late; we can still catch up to them."

"Who?"

"Riku left not long ago, to a world called Traverse Town. Sora will be there too. It's an encounter you have to see in order to understand what will happen next in your path." She motioned her small hand once and a bright white door opened. "Come we should still be unnoticed."

Hollie stood but suddenly flinched as she turned to face Yamiko who was fortunately still asleep. "Do not worry about her; one cannot be whole without the other. So as long as I'm still here, she will not wake up."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, as long as you believe she won't wake up. Now hurry," she called as she pulled Hollie inside the bright light.

In one whole instant, the two were on top of a brightened place. She was at another world again.

"What is this?" Hollie asked.

"It's the Third District of Traverse Town, look," she pointed down below as Sora got out of a red door. "It seems we arrived just in time."

Hollie leaned over the lightened part of the balcony like part. She saw as Sora, Donald and Goofy started to head to the district's center point.

"Why bring me here, they're just walking?" she asked trying to see the thing she was supposed to see.

"You'll see soon enough," Hikaru whispered as she lowered her floating and Hollie, seeing her going down, ducked down enough to still see what was happening.

Suddenly in front of Sora Heartless began to appear as he got his Keyblade out and Donald and Goofy got ready. Hollie got on the edge of her stand as she knew not Sora's capability of fighting. Then, out of nowhere the Heartless disappeared and Riku jumped down as the rescuer. Even though Hollie couldn't hear what they were talking about she could hear just enough to make out the whole conversation.

"Riku was looking for Sora?" she repeated as she faced Hikaru who was still glaring at the two. Hollie just returned to her hearing. At that moment she noticed that they started walking towards the very center as she carelessly ducked under and leaned on the wall that came to her back.

"You surely can't do any better," Hikaru said as she kept her seriousness on her face.

"Wait a second, where's Kairi?" Sora's voice now resonated more into Hollie's ears as she got up and tried not to be seen but still be able to see herself.

"Isn't she with you?" she heard Riku reply.

Hollie turned to face Hikaru as she glanced at her back. "Now you know why here. Now's the time to find out more, without them knowing." Hollie went back to them as she kept in mind the words she had spoken. They knew 'bout Kairi alright, but…how did she know Kairi? She heard as Riku mentioned about how Kairi had made it out their islands as well as they did and so forth. Suddenly she saw the same black cloud as another Heartless appeared at Riku's back. And just as Riku was finishing talking Sora vanquished the Heartless as he bragged with him as any other friends would.

"Leave it to who?" Sora's voice called as suddenly Hollie in place dropped to her knees and held her head in her hands as she began to shiver uncontrollably.

"Hollie?" Hikaru asked as she floated towards her and immediately saw the black dullness in her eyes. She was now shaking violently as her mind started showing her those bizarre images again.

Now what she saw was seeing the same two little girls but this time the scenery was dark as if it were night and the stars shone above the two little girls as they watched the stars fall in a beautiful meteor shower. They were both seated down as they watched the stars fall.

"_Isn't it pretty?" _the small Kairi asked as she faced the little Hollie.

"_Very," _was all Hollie answered with.

"_Hey, you wouldn't mind, you know, singing something?" _she asked her.

"_Huh? Why me, you sing as well as I do even prettier," _Hollie said.

"_Maybe, but hearing you somehow brings happiness to my heart," _she said as she held her chest and smiling.

"_You do the same to me," _Hollie answered with a warm smile.

"_Please, it's to celebrate the years with been – and for being the best friends for so long," _strangely Kairi's words were somehow cut at that moment in her vision.

"_Will you sing something with me afterwards?" _Hollie asked as Kairi nodded and Hollie stood up and got ready. _"Want something in specific?"_

"_That song the one we always sing in the most special occasions!" _Kairi said as she jumped up in the word always, and spread her arms in the word special.

Hollie giggled, _"Just be sure to not just hear me, come in on your parts too, yeah?"_

Kairi nodded as Hollie placed her fist on her chest and took a deep breathe.

_A j__ourney soon you'll start_

_In it you'll understand_

_That further more from time there's something_

_That you will find_

_If now you look behind_

_You don't have to doubt _

_That today is the day we're coming to change_

Kairi smiled as she began to get ready to sing with Hollie.

_Even though everything's left behind_

_There's always that something that'll stay inside my heart_

_Into the future you must ahead_

_And will find_

_That's in you the courage to move on_

_Beyond there's a place called Eternity_

_You have to trust _

_That someday you'll reach to it_

_Someday day we'll reach the to it_

Kairi clapped as Hollie did the same and looked up at the still showering stars.

"_For us…" _Hollie whispered.

"_In the hope to always stay together…" _Kairi said.

"_Forever," _they both chanted.

Suddenly the image of them both began to blur in her eyes. Her headache became less and less terrifying as before. Her eyes slowly began to take in their color.

"Hollie! Answer me!" Hikaru's voice called to her as Hollie let go of her head.

"What…" she whispered.

"You had another vision," Hikaru sighed in relief. "We can continue no further with you like this. You have no energy left to even stand."

"What are you-," she silenced the moment her feet touched the ground and her bodily immediately trashed to the floor.

"Don't move anymore. I'll take you back to Hollow Bastion." Hikaru opened a bright white light as both of them were engulfed and back into Hollie's room. Hollie trued her hardest to reach her bed as she noticed her heavy breathing. She slowly laid down as she felt an aching that rushed through out her body.

"It's better if you sleep now, than sleep later and miss training," Hikaru pointed out as she turned and began to leave.

Hollie noticed that at once, "Where are you going?"

"I have to leave, if anyone knows I got out of your heart they'll do what ever it takes to shut me back down."

"Shut you down? But, how can I see you again then?"

She simply smiled warmly, "I'll always be there inside your heart for you. That's why we're here. Me and Yamiko even though we're two different sides, we come from the same heart. No matter if it's dark of light, if the two essences come from the same pure heart to them they are neither good nor bad."

"Neither good nor bad?"

Hikaru started shining as she suddenly became as small sparkle of light that entered Hollie's chest. Hollie just held on to her chest.

"Even in the darkest heart there's hope," Hikaru's voice resonated in her mind. "May it be you or anybody; we all have a second chance."

"I want to remember more, was it to me or to Kairi who was let to start again?" her eyes suddenly felt heavy as her body, exhausted, fell to the bed and she fell to sleep soundly. Her soft breathing sounded as the door of her room opened slightly. On the other side was Riku as he slowly opened the door enough for himself to pass and he slowly walked to her. He noticed her body strangely half on the bed and half off it. He simply and careful not to wake her, moved her legs inside of the covers as he placed the sheets over her sleeping body.

His eyes suddenly opened widely as he noticed something in her face. A small catch of dirt on her cheek. He suddenly remembered the wind that was hitting Traverse Town that night. The only thing he did was smile and sigh as he left the room with Hollie soundly sleeping inside.

Some days later the scenario of Hollie panting heavily while holding White Diamond was shone as she whipped away the sweat on her forehead. On the opposite side Riku stood with his blade in hand with no exhaustion what so ever.

"What's wrong?" he called putting his blade over his shoulder like nothing. "Tired?"

"Not yet," she hissed as she charged towards him and swayed White Diamond in a formally and repeated matter. Riku blocked her attacks as he moved backwards. She twirled together with White Diamond in hands as she let a powerful energy wave into Riku as he protected with his blade. Hollie smirked as she swiftly moved towards Riku and clashed both blades into force. Both tried their best to keep standing as Hollie noticed that the power was leaving her again.

"Don't let her get the best out of you," Riku called as she hit away Hollie.

"I won't!" she shouted as she charged back to him in anger but suddenly a sharp pain got to her body as she solely fell to the floor with an enormous strength. Her body had reached the limits; she could no longer sustain any movement.

"Control better the urges that your mind calls for," Riku recited as his blade disappeared. "If you can't do that you won't ever use that Keyblade again."

"Shut up," she hissed as she trembled to get up. She rested her hands on her knees as she shook up and held White Diamond tightly. "I'm not done for."

"You can barely stand, if you over do things you'll end up dying in vain."

"May it be how it should," she whispered. She suddenly disappeared as Riku instantly returned to his fighting stand. She hadn't appeared yet.

Riku looked around as suddenly from behind Hollie swayed her blade towards him. He simply put his sword in front of his face while turning and blocked the attack. Hollie grinned and as soon as her feet touched the ground she gently whispered, "Diamond Incrusting." Suddenly White Diamond shone as from the floor spikes of a hard topaz color crystals stabbed upwards. Riku jumped as he surprisingly got hit by one of about ten.

"Not bad," he recalled. "Using a special ability of your Keyblade is smart."

Hollie simply smiled as White Diamond disappeared and she sat down on the floor completely outworked.

He smirked as his blade too vanished, "Told you not to over do it."

"Are you okay?" Yamiko asked paranoid.

"Yeah, just tired."

"I'm sorry," Yamiko answered.

"Don't worry I have to learn too," Hollie smiled. Her breathing soon became normal again.

Riku walked over to her, "Can you stand?"

Hollie stood up with no problems, "Getting use to it."

"You're doing well so far," he said and gave her his back. "Today we head to Monstro."

"Why are we even going there?"

Riku was suddenly silent for a minute, "That puppet, Pinocchio, he's a puppet with a heart. Seems it could be of some help."

"Help? For what?" she asked confused.

"Nothing, just seems interesting," he answered as he walked away.

"Interesting?" Hollie repeated.

"We should get ready," Yamiko said as she started to float away.

As Hollie walked behind her she noticed the same weird presence that both Yamiko and Hikaru gave. Maybe she knows as well.

"Hey Yamiko," she said as Yamiko turned to face her.

"Do you know someone called Hikaru?"

"Hikaru? Yeah, why'd you ask?"

"You know her?"

"Yeah, Hikaru and I are both parts of your heart that were expelled when you touched the darkness."

"Have you ever seen her?"

"Yeah she's my sister."

"Sis…ter?"

"Same heart is like having the same mother but from different aspects."

"Same mother, different aspects…?"

**Hollie's POV**

Why are those words ringing inside my head? Same mother but different aspects. What does that mean?

"Hollie come on," Yamiko called to me. "Riku's waiting for us."

"Yeah," I follow as we head to the vessel.

After a while we where in a very disgusting place. Inside Monstro the whale. I picked up my feet as I felt the gross fluids that were on the whale's intestines.

"Again, why are we here?" I ask disgusted.

"We have a job," Riku said coldly as he walked towards one of the entrances.

"Well, that was nice," I whisper as I follow him. As I caught up to him I notice that we were now on the mouth's surface and he jumped up to the wood planks that were stuck in the whale's gums. I simply followed quietly. He ducked and observed something. I ducked as well and faced the things that he was watching. What I saw was an old man inside a half destroyed deck; he was with a small cat, a goldfish in a small bowl, and a wooden puppet that was helping him to carry something to the deck.

"Is that…?"

"That's Pinocchio and his 'father' Geppetto. They were swallowed by Monstro and are trying to escape since."

"They're trapped in here?"

"Yep, can't get out."

"Hey, knock it off!" that scratchy voice, I wouldn't mistake it anywhere. I turned to see both Donald and goofy at the distance way far at the corner of the mouth, Sora was with them.

"We got company," I say quietly.

"Seems so," he said as he jumped off the plank.

"W-Wait where you going to now?" I asked as I accidentally slip a couple off times on the gross slime that I so wish not to know what it is.

"I gonna go lure Pinocchio to Monstro's stomach. You go ahead and call forth the Parasite."

"Parasite?"

"A Heartless living inside this whale, now leave," he said as he left me behind.

"Great, just great, I'm left with the disgusting work," I complain.

"Quiet down or they'll here us," Yamiko hissed. She floated off to one of the entrances, "Hurry, it's this way."

"Sure, I guess," I answer as I go towards where she was. As we continue guess what, we have another gallon of gross slime, isn't that just great! Being sarcastic has never been something I'm good at. Anyway, as we continue down the paths of grossness, I could only see more flesh, I turned flesh, I looked down flesh, I looked straight, hey guess what, flesh.

"This place is revolting," I complain again.

"Quit complaining, we're almost there."

"Sure," I so wish Hikaru were here to at least say something to Yamiko. It would be nice though, like a family that's apart to be reunited. Suddenly I fell something warm on my chest and look down to find the same bright sparkle floating out of me. It became bigger and suddenly burst into Hikaru as she inhaled deeply and coughed in disgust.

"What's that rotten like smell?" she said holding her nose.

"Hikaru?" Yamiko called as she turned to see her sister.

"Yamiko, long time no see," was her reply.

"You're so stupid, why'd you come out?" Yamiko scolded.

"Blame her, she called me here," Hikaru pointed at me as I opened my mouth in disbelief.

"Why'd ya do that?"

"How am I supposed to know? I didn't even think you two could be together."

"What you belief in our case becomes true. We come from you what you belief is done to us."

"I didn't know that!" I fought back.

"That's because you're just an idiotic little brat in development!" Yamiko yelled back.

"Ah! You did not just say that! Take it back!"

"You're…"

"Don't say it."

"A…"

"I'm warning you."

"Flat chest!"

"Ah, now you've done it!" I began to chase her around. Suddenly about half way into the persecution something was holding me above the ground. Holy crap, I'm floating! "Let me down!"

"Just don't fight," Hikaru said.

"Fine, but let me down!" suddenly I fell instantly to the floor and guess what that means. Yes, I get a free bath in slime. "This is so gross!" I shout out loud as the Yamiko began laughing.

"That's so funny!" she said as she ROFL while floating. I just glared at her and then looked at Hikaru.

"She mistreats me! Why are you on her side?" I complain like a baby.

"Both of you should act your age," Hikaru scolded us.

"Yes," we both answer in unison like little scolded children.

"Now we have things to do," she called as she left through the one place that I had to be at.

After she past us Yamiko glared at me with a smirk, "Well, that'll be a problem for you. If you can't feel it, you can't be it, right?"

"I'm gonna kill you one of these days," I hiss back.

"Try," she said as she left to the same space. I simply stood up and began to walk to the stomach area. Inside there were all kinds of gastric fluids running like a stream into the ocean. I held my arms together as I felt chills up my spine.

"This place gives me the creeps," I call as the two advanced to the center of the stomach where a clear platform stood. I walked over to them as I noticed as I looked up there was a hole. I really doubt I want to know where it leads to. "He wants that parasite thing here?"

"Good place for it," Yamiko said.

"Not bad of a choice," Hikaru added.

"So what do I do?" I asked.

"Let's play again, yeah?" I turn as I heard a weird voice behind me. "Hehe, what's wrong kinda lost?"

"Who's there?" Yamiko called.

"You can hear it too?" I ask as I glanced at the two.

"How did she get out?" Hikaru hissed.

"Who did?" I asked now very nervous.

"Come on Hikaru, I just wanna play. Besides all good guys need a break right?"

Suddenly I felt this sharp pain in my head as I fell to my knees and tried to open my eyes to see only the darkness that started to swallow. The last thing I saw was both of them disappearing out off nowhere. What's happening…to me?

**Normal POV**

Joker adjusted her knew gloves as she floated inside Monstro's stomach. "Well, the change's complete. Now for the main show." Suddenly from the entrance of the stomach, Pinocchio came running in.

"So have you come to see my show?" Joker asked to the wooden puppet. Pinocchio shook in fear of the unknown person. Joker simply grinned.

Meanwhile Riku and Sora were having their talk just outside the door.

"Do you even want to save Kairi?" Riku asked more demanding.

"I do," Sora said down low and suddenly heard Pinocchio's scream at the stomach. Immediately the four of them went to the stomach. Inside was the parasite with Pinocchio inside its mouth and Joker floating by the side of the parasite.

"Well, well, well. If it's not my sweetheart Sora," she called mockingly.

"Joker, what are you doing now? Let Pinocchio go!"

"I'm sorry can't do. I have orders," she turned to glanced at Riku standing next to Sora. "You must be Riku, nice to finally meet you."

"So you're Joker," he hissed.

"Exactly, well, how about we start this lil' game," she said as she snapped her fingers and the Cage Parasite roared loudly.

"Are you up for it?" Riku asked Sora.

He took his fighting stand, "No problem, let's do this!"

"So, ya'll want to join?" Joker asked as she 'laid' on her stomach.

"First we'll deal with you!" Donald cried as he pointed his staff at Joker. "Thunder!"

Joker unprotected, got hit straight from below directly to her stomach, she held it tight as drips of blood came down. "Not bad, but too bad that you don't know anything." That was the last thing she said before disappearing in the darkness.

With Hollie, she landed on her room's floor completely in pain as she touched her wound. A straight cut went through her abdomen as she tried to stand up.

"Hollie!" the two little ones cried as they went directly to her.

She wouldn't talk but simply stare at her wound.

"Yamiko bring some bandages, hurry!" Hikaru called.

"Yeah," she said as she hurried to the bathroom.

"Hang in there Hollie," Hikaru said. After she left too as she return with hot water and some towels. "It's going to be okay," she said as she raised Hollie's shirt and began to clean the blood from her stomach. Hollie flinched at the hotness and the stain of the injury.

"I'm back," Yamiko called as she came wrapped around some bandages while having some at hand.

"Quit playing around and help me!" she scolded. "Come we have to put the bandages on her stomach. Hikaru grabbed one end while Yamiko grabbed another. Suddenly both Hikaru was stopped when Hollie put her hand above her head as well with Yamiko.

"It's okay, I can take care of myself," she takes the bandages and starts to put them on.

They both smiled in relief, as she began to put on the bandages. Suddenly Hikaru stayed still as Yamiko looked at her sister.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"They've gotten Cage Parasite," she hissed.

"Cage Parasite?" Hollie repeated confused.

"We need to show you something," Hikaru said. She and Yamiko raised their hands as on the door the edges began to glow bright yellow and the images inside Monstro were showing. It looked and sounded as if she were there. What she was watching that instant was Riku holding Pinocchio and Sora on the deck with Geppetto.

"What is this?" Hollie said.

"They're the current happenings inside Monstro," Yamiko said.

"Watch closely," Hikaru called.

Then they started talking about someone who had lost their heart. Then Sora mentioned Kairi. Riku noted that what did Sora cared about her and left.

"We're following Sora, for that's all we can for now," Yamiko called.

Soon Sora and the other two entered to a different place filled with the same gastric fluids. Inside Riku was looking at the fainted Pinocchio as he turned to see Sora. Riku began telling Sora about how it was bizarre for a puppet had fallen to the Heartless and that they had to work together to help Kairi. Sora refused and would rather fight his friend for someone with a 'conscience'. After Pinocchio mysteriously resurrected, the Cage Parasite appeared again as Riku disappeared inside another black hole of the darkness. After that the image disappeared.

"He's coming back," Yamiko said.

"What's wrong?" Hollie asked.

"I have to leave again," Hikaru said.

"Oh, that's true," Hollie said disappointed.

"Don't worry you know where to find me if you ever need of my help," she smiled and Hollie smiled back. Yamiko hugged her big sister, "See you later."

"Yeah," Hikaru called as she brightened and disappeared into Hollie.

"What now?" Yamiko said.

"You should rest," Hollie said. "You're probably tired."

"Not more than you," Yamiko admitted.

"I'll be okay," she said smiling. "Go now." Yamiko simply smiled in trust and went to sleep. She smiled a bit as she stood up in pain as she was about to grab the doorknob it began turning. She stood frozen as she saw Riku open the door just a bit with saddened eyes.

"Are you okay?" Hollie whispered as she almost immediately saw his expression.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing," he said as he entered the room and closed the door behind himself. "Let me see."

"Let you what? Of course not," she answered while blushing and embracing her stomach.

"I just want to see how bad your injuries are," he said as got her left arm.

"Let me go," she demanded as she gave him a good slap but was stopped by his free hand.

"I just want to check how bad it is. Now will you let me?" he asked sounding a bit pissed.

Nervous, Hollie could only agree. She went to seat down and raised her shirt enough to see the bandages a bit too soaked in blood.

"You're bleeding way too much for such attack," he said as he tried to reach out to examine it but was stopped by Hollie covering it back up. "Don't be stubborn."

"I'm not," she whispered. She looked down trying to hide her face, "Can you tell…about Sora and Kairi."

He flinched at the sudden question, "That's none of your business." He reached out for her arm once more and was when she pulled it away forcedly.

"Of course it does!" she yelled at him without looking at him. "I'm starting to remember. I was Kairi's friend; one wouldn't go without the other. It concerns me just as much as it does to you!" Her face rose to look at him with her watery eyes that were at the edge of crying. "Something's happening to me," she whispered. "I can't remember half the stuff that happens when I'm outside this castle. I faint and end up back here," she held her bed sheets tightly. "You know what it is, don't you?"

Riku stayed quiet averting any eye contact. Noticing this Hollie put her head down again, her sobbing starting slowly and them a bit louder. She held her arms together. "I'm scared…" she whispered making him face her low head. "For the first time, I don't know what's going to happen to me…that scares me so much I can't even say." A few minutes of her low sobbing came as he stayed quiet until he answered.

"If you knew, what difference would it make?" he whispered.

She didn't look at him but answered, "I have to know. I want to know who I'm and for who."

"Even if did told you, you would only go deeper and wouldn't be able to come back up," he said.

"I just," she finally rose her head to show that her silent tears has started to flow. "I feel so lonely. I can't even understand if what I chose to do it right. I don't know if…I can ever believe that there's something beyond this living hell. That even if I escape, I will never find the happiness I once lived." Suddenly she felt something pull her forward and she fell to him. He had embraced her as she cried.

"Don't say that," he whispered. "All of us deserve something better. Doesn't matter who. I'll help you find her and everything you lost."

"You're just saying that," she said in disbelief and unlocking a bit from his grip and starring at him directly.

"I'm not," he said as he gently put his forehead on hers. "Because if you and I don't have hope it means somebody else needs it. Someone we care for."

"Really?" she said as she looked down not wanting to see his eyes, but not succeeding.

"Yeah, so don't cry please. We're in this together, we'll get out of it the same," he promised as with his hand whipped away her tears.

She giggled a bit before she took away their stance and whipped the tears away herself, "Thank you."

"We're gonna find her soon, Kairi," he assured.

"Yeah," she nodded and smiled.

"You should get some sleep too," he said as he got up and walked to the door.

As he got to the doorknob and touched it he suddenly heard, "Riku."

He turned and Hollie threw herself embracing him tightly, "I promise I'll tell you everything from now on."

"Thanks," he answered as she let go and he left.

She then went to sleep with a smile. She knew now she wasn't alone. She could sleep now knowing her heart had let every sorrow out and brought joy inside.

* * *

**Sorry if some of you guys don't like the ealli lovey thingys but oh well**

**So what the hell's happenin? This things weird. **

**I think this'll be like the shortest story I've ever written in chapters. **

**PLz review!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: The First Founding

**Yay chapter 4 **

**I've been writing lots of long chapters lately and i guessing ppls get bored of reading long things so i'll really try to keep em short as i can**

**Anyway, let's start**

* * *

Inside her dreams Hollie could hear a sweet voice calling out. Inside a black room she sat holding on to her legs as she sat terrified, inside darkness. It was a small Hollie of barely age five.

"Hollie…" a whisper chanted. Hollie brought her face up. "Dear child, search for the three Keys of Heart. The three different aspects of the pure heart and show them the way. The heart of power, the heart of wisdom, and the heart of courage. Unite them with the Key of Serenity. The key that resides inside your heart."

Hollie's eyes opened lazily as she awoke from her sleep. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around and noticed it was day once again. "Weird…dream," she said in between thoughts. She turned to see Yamiko sleeping as well.

"Power, wisdom, and courage?" she was confused. With all the visions about her past and her bizarre dreams she could no longer even believe what her eyes showed her if she couldn't prove it. "Everything seems, blank? No, that's not it. Shallow? Dense? No. I can't remember that word." She held her head as she tried her hardest to recall what she had said back then. "I want to know…everything that happened. Doesn't matter to me whether it was good or bad. I want to help Riku and Sora find their friend Kairi. I want to find my friend Kairi."

A knock on the door was heard as she looked over to it.

"Are you awake?" Riku called from the other side of the door.

"Yeah," she said. "I'll be there soon." The knocking stopped and she heard his footsteps getting away soon after. "What's wrong with me?" she murmured. "What's this urge I'm getting?"

Inside the black room with the green table Maleficent stood watching Sora now fighting his way through Atlantica. A shadow then appeared at back of her.

"Maleficent," the shadow said with the voice similar to Hollie's except a bit deeper.

"Ah, Joker just in time. How's your little project going?" the witch asked not taking her eyes of the fight.

"She's losing her self conscience," Joker's shadow announced. "Soon enough she'll be all mine."

"Very well then," she agreed. "Just make sure that 'she' doesn't find out."

"You have not to worry. I've sealed her far of where Hollie will not be able to open."

"Great, now you may proceed as planned," Maleficent ordered as Joker's shadow bowed but flinched and rapidly disappeared at a sound. Right after Riku came through the double doors of the room.

"When are you going to lead me with Kairi?" he demanded furiously.

"Patience, my boy, patience. You will have your reward when the time comes right," she assured. "For now you can rest, I have a special task for my other dear child."

"She's in no conditions to fight," Riku called. "Send me, she still needs time."

"She's perfectly fine," she states. "That girl seems to be of some great will. She will endure this next task I have for her."

"Will she get hurt?" he asked stepping forward.

"But dear child, when have I brought you down. Do not fret for she will be concealed of any further damage, of that I assure you."

"Like I'll believe you," he mocked.

"Say what you will boy. But hear me out; she will not be in any substantial peril."

"You promise," he said very unsure.

"Of course, she'll be just fine. As you would say, 'as good as new'."

"Right?" he mocked as he left the room.

Joker's shadow reappeared, "The boy seems to be concerned with the pest's well being. I cannot promise you that she will not be injured in my process."

"Do not worry, for the only damage you cause in her is mental and emotional harm."

"Right," the shadow smirked.

By the halls of Hollow Bastion, Hollie and Yamiko were already heading down the aisle, with Hollie facing down still thinking about what was real and what wasn't. Suddenly she heard other footsteps near and faced up just to see Riku as spaced out as her. He rose his glare but making her looked down and keep walking. As they crossed each other in the hall, Hollie halted and looked over her shoulder.

"What happened?" she whispered loud enough to be heard.

She heard his steps stop and then an awkward silence.

"You've done great in your training. You're on solo this time," was all he replied with and kept walking.

"We have a mission alone?" Yamiko repeated.

Hollie just looked at the ongoing Riku, turned and kept walking, "Seems so." They walked as they finally arrived at the room where Maleficent stood.

"You called," she said defiantly.

"Yes, come closer," the witch called to her as Hollie approached the gleaming table. On it was the image of Sora, Donald, and Goofy in strange customs, walking. "Those pests have arrived at Halloween Town. You must go and aid Oogie Boogie in his task."

"Doing what?" Hollie asked.

"Only aid him in what he needs," she answered. "Now go." She opened a dark opening where Hollie would be sent to Halloween Town.

"Fine," she answered and entered the opening as it disappeared behind her. As she landed she noticed that her clothes had change to an odd customs. She had a sleeve less dark purple witch shirt like tight and a short skirt of the same color. She wore big purple witch hat and one half of her bangs covered left eye. She wore black boots and two black belts crossed on her hips and with buckles of double silver small cross as insignias. She also wore laced sleeves that were up to her palms and lastly had her hair tied at the end with a black ribbon.

"You've gotta be kidding me," she hissed as she looked at herself.

"Not bad," Yamiko said examining her one clothes of a little skull kid.

"This is unforgivable," Hikaru's voice was heard as she got out of Hollie and was in a vampire's dress.

"Come on it's not as provocative as mine so don't complain," Hollie answered as she walked towards what seemed to be the grave yard. "Come on we have to find that piece of bugs."

"Yay!" Yamiko said as she loved scary things.

"Great," Hikaru said as she followed both, she was the scared one.

As they walked Hollie suddenly stopped and looked around.

"What's the matter?" Yamiko asked.

"Can't you hear that?" she said as she looked around and found what she was looking for. Out of nowhere three little kids darted from the bushes and in front of them. Naturally Hikaru shouted like a little girl while Yamiko laughed at her.

"You're here!" they chanted together.

"And you are?" Hikaru called annoyingly.

"Lock!" the devil dressed one called as he took his mask of.

"Shock!" the little witch called as she took her mask off and pushed Lock of the way as he started to do the same to her.

"And Barrel!" the skeleton one said as he pushed his way through the middle of the two.

"You're Oogie's henchmen," Hollie called matter-of-a-fact.

"Yes, we are!" they called harmoniously.

"We've come by his orders to bring you to his layer," Shock explained.

"Then take me. I have no time to waste right now," the three then started guiding Hollie through the graveyard and into a deeper part of the forest. After passing the forest Hollie noticed that further was an enormous tree house like layer. "Great another twisted place," she said sarcastically while walking. The trio stopped as they opened a door that Hollie would surely guess wasn't there the first time she glanced at the place.

"Oogie Boogie is just past this door," Shock announced to them.

"He's waiting for your arrival," Lock called.

"Make sure you don't tick him of or you'll never get out," Barrel stated as the three laughed mischievously.

Hollie looked over her shoulder for an instance but ignored their laughs and entered the door and into a room that looked like a casino night or something. Suddenly a spotlight shone over her as she looked up and covered her eyes from the blinding light. She narrowed her eyes but could only see a big shadow past the bright light.

"Don't play games with me!" Hollie demanded. The lights shot off as the bag of bugs came down to her level. He laughed as he held to his belly. "What is it you wanted me to do anyway?"

"Well, those brats are heading here with that stupid Jack Skellington. Ha! I can even be more king than he is!"

"Right," she whispered to herself. "So what's my role here?"

"You lil' girl must delay at all costs until my master piece of plan is finally completed."

"You're master piece plan?" she repeated in disbelief.

"Yes," he said proudly. "Right now I cannot tell you much just go now and do your work. They're probably at town."

"I guess," she turned and started walking.

"Kid," she heard as she turned and he threw at her something black. She instantly caught it and by looking at it noticed it was a mask of black. "The Maleficent told me to cover your identity for now."

"Do you even have a plan if your first fails?"

"Are you crazy!? My plan won't fail!"

"Just don't underestimate the kid, he knows what he's doing," she stated.

"That's not your job. Now scram!" he ordered.

Hollie made a face of anger but concealed her emotions long enough to get outside. At the forest she heavily hit one in her anger.

"Hollie?" Yamiko whispered to her. "Are you okay?"

"What's up with ordering me around just like nothing?!" she shouted.

"Hollie, snap out of it!" Hikaru yelled as Hollie flinched and looked at the two. They're faces were hiding a fear of something. She gasped as she understood, they were scared of her. She leaned over the tree and slid her way down until she was sat down.

"What's happening to me," she whispered while covering her left eye with her hand. "My mind, my heart, they felt so much anger and frustration just now, but how can that be. Riku said that Yamiko had-," she cut herself as she heard something.

"Child of Serenity, the Third Son is near. You must unlock the door to the memories you've left behind."

"Third Son?" Hollie called out loud. Suddenly, White Diamond appeared on her hand and started pulling towards something. And it was resonating with a bright green cover about every five seconds. "What the-," she looked up and noticed almost right away that White Diamond was pointing at Sora and the others that were walking towards them.

"Hollie, hide!" Hikaru hissed as the two pushed her with no success. Hollie ran up to Sora and his companions with White Diamond still in hand.

"Sora!" she called as she waved her hand as she called. Sora and the other two turned as smiles grew seeing their friend again. As she finally reached them they all said their hellos. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"We came here looking for my friends Riku and Kairi," he called.

"And the King!" Donald added.

"Had any luck so far?" she asked and was answered by the sudden depressed looks they gave her. "I see," she said low.

"But," Sora called. "I know we'll surely find them! We'll even save Riku."

"Save him? How come?"

"Well," Sora said putting his head down again.

"Riku has been acting a bit strange. Just from what Sora can tell," Goofy butted in.

"Yeah, and knowing him maybe he's totally wrong," Donald mocked.

"Thanks very much," he called sarcastically. Hollie giggled at their childishness.

Sora turned to finally notice White Diamond, "Whoa, that's your Keyblade?"

"Yep, it's White Diamond," she recalled as she held it up. Suddenly it started shaking out of nowhere, right then Sora's Keyblade appeared and it started to point directly at White Diamond. Getting closer the two blades finally crossed each other. Suddenly a green bright line began from a few feet behind Sora, to surround them both inside a circle. When it was done, a strong breeze blew and the two blades shook again and clashed. The two suddenly began to shine the same way that White Diamond was before, but as quick as it came was the same as it left. Both Keyblades disappeared at the end of such sighting, and all were speechless.

"What…just happened?" Hollie got to said.

"That was weird," Sora called.

"Do you know what just went on?" Donald said Goofy. Goofy simply shrugged.

Suddenly Heartless appeared endlessly at their surroundings. They started attacking Sora and the others, however they kept excluded Hollie from the battle.

"Why are here?!" she shouted out loud.

"They want Courage's Piece," the same voice called.

"Piece?" she repeated.

"Hollie, look out!" Sora called as a full bunch of ghosts Heartless were charging at her.

"You won't," she hissed as she drew her Keyblade getting rid of them.

"Sora, go!" she said as she gave her back to the empty space as new Heartless appeared.

"Watch out!" he shouted as she turned.

"Fire!" Donald called as the Heartless attacking her were defeated. She turned to them and smiled for the help.

"Go! I'll deal with them!" she called.

"What?" Sora thought.

"Sora!" he turned at his name and saw Jack at the entrance of the woods. "Come hurry!" He looked back at her to only see a smile and left with Jack.

"Piece, piece. What stupid piece do they want me to look for?" she thought. The Heartless were about to attack again when they suddenly stood still. "Huh? What the-," she whispered when they surprisingly started to shake violently and fall to the ground completely. She saw White Diamond's green shine being summoned at full shine as it pointed at something. Hollie looked up and found a small gem that was glimmering on the floor the same way White Diamond was.

"Yamiko! Hikaru!" they both turned the instant they heard their names. "Get that rock!" They both turned to see the shinning jewel a few feet from them but some meters away from Hollie. White Diamond suddenly stopped glowing and the Heartless began to recover rapidly. "Now!" she shouted as they began to attack.

"Ah!" Yamiko yelled in panic.

"Come on!" Hikaru called as she pulled Yamiko towards the shard. She avoided as many Heartless as she could as they finally arrived at the shard. "We're here," she whispered. "Now what?!" she shouted at the busy Hollie.

She was guarding from a happening attack as she thought deeply.

"Use it…"

She gasped, "Throw it to me!"

Both girls got a hold of the tow ends of the jewel and threw it as far as they could towards Hollie. She noticed it wouldn't reach so she stood up to her guarding making the attack break as she ran ahead to catch it. She stretched her hand as it fell in her hand and suddenly shown even brighter. Hollie couldn't stare at such intense shine.

"The Third passing, you now hold the power of life. The power that gave the life hearts within each of us. Call upon them with this…" White Diamond began to shine completely green as a nice breeze blew once again. In engulfed the blade within the light as it burst into something different.

"What the-," she whispered as she held the blade to her eyesight.

"May the lives of the living reside within you…oh great, Serenity."

"Serenity?" she repeated.

"Hollie look out!" she heard both scream as she turned and found a crowd of Heartless ambushing her. She brought the blade upon for protection as it shone once again and roots grew from the ground impaled the entire horde of shadows. She blinked twice as she drew the blade down.

"Well, that couldn't have gone better," she mocked. Then White Diamond shone once more as it returned to its original form and disappeared from her hands.

"What was that?" Yamiko asked.

"Don't know. Maybe a gift from someone, I guess," she whispered.

At Hollow Bastion, inside the black room, Joker banged the table hard as she was watching what was going on at Halloween Town.

"That stupid hag!" she called furiously.

"What stupid hag?" she turned to face Maleficent standing behind her.

"Tch, it seems that woman's trying to contact Hollie and lead her to the Three Children of Destiny."

"Wouldn't that go against your plan?" she mocked.

"Don't worry," Joker grinned. "Even if she does find them all, I still control her mind and heart. No matter what now, she's mine."

* * *

**Yahooo!!!**

**I did it!!  
It was short!!!  
Yay!! I didn't give as much info either!!!**

**Hope you guys liked it! **

**Now if you were so KIND and push that button there that says 'REVIEW' !!!**

**Thankies!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Awakening Begins

**Yeah Chappy 5!!!  
Hoped u guys still read my stories and like them!!**

**So what ya think Joker'll do?  
Let's find out!!!**

* * *

Hollie was quietly seating on the floor leaning on a tree as she contemplated the night that began to fall over Halloween Town. She was still kind of tired on what had happened a couple of hours ago.

"Hollie, what's wrong?" Hikaru asked.

"Nothing," she said lowly. "I'm just a bit sleepy that's all."

"Shouldn't we be with that sack of bugs by now?" Yamiko asked.

"Who cares?" she called. "If he says his so called 'plan' will work. Then let him suffer the consequences."

"Hollie, I know his gonna fail but," Yamiko waited. "What about Maleficent?"

"Don't worry I'll tell her there wasn't much that I could have done."

"Sure it'll work?" Hikaru said.

"Are you guys worried to what might happen to me if I don't?" she asked out of nowhere.

The two just looked at each other then down.

She smiled and stood up, "Fine, I'll go then. If that makes you guys at ease." The two smiled at her words as she began to walk towards Oogie's layer once again.

At Oogie's casino, he was chatting with Joker as she explained the situation that was going to soon occur.

"So, what ya telling me is to simply throw this thing at her?" he said as he rose his hand exposing a black jewel in it.

"Exactly, afterwards she will be insolent no more," Joker called.

"Not bad," he said. The door opened once again as Joker disappeared before being noticed and Hollie entered the room. "About time," he said turning to face her.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I got rid of them as you said. I can no longer though, Jack is guiding them here."

"Not to worry," he bragged. "The final touches to my plan are almost done."

"What final touches?" she asked.

"Now you've gotta help me in this one," he explained.

"How?" she asked.

He mischievously laughed, "Catch!" He threw the small rock from earlier to her by surprise and Hollie not knowing simply reacted and caught it.

"What was that for?" she called as she opened her hand and saw that the black jewel started shining darkly.

"Now, it's my turn," Joker's voice called and Hollie was once again engulfed inside the darkness. She changed as she turned to Joker with the dress changing to the color black.

"Now we're talking," she said tighten her fist.

"So that's what's up with that rock," Oogie called.

"Exactly," she answered. "And if I'm not wrong…" The door opened behind her as Sora and the others showed in. She turned with a smirk in her face, "We got company."

"You again," Sora said.

"Oogie Boogie!" Jack cried.

"Well if it isn't Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King," Oogie mocked. He jumped to the platform that laid above the casino like floor as Joker followed and iron bars rose to avoid way for Sora.

"Let's begin the show!" Oogie called as he began to attack.

"This is so boring," Joker called as she floated putting her hands behind her head and lying back. "There's nothing to do."

"Sora! Donald! Goofy!" Hollie's voice echoed inside Joker's head.

"Well, well, well. Seems you found out a way to see things while you're gone."

"While I'm gone?" her voice repeated. "What do you mean? Why doesn't my body respond?"

"You're just so clueless," Joker sighed. "You see I control you now and there's nothing you can do about it."

"What?!"

"Here want and example," Joker called as she floated straight and pointed at Sora as a ring of fire surrounded him and closed up on him inflicting damage.

"Sora!"

"No use darling," Joker responded. "H can't hear you. Actually, no one can once I jail you inside."

"Let me go! Return me my body!"

"Hee, can't do. You see, I would love to stay here and cause some more trouble."

"You want it?" Oogie exclaimed to Sora and the others. He had a mechanical heart in his hands. "Then come get it!" he suddenly swallowed it whole and laughed and they started fighting leaving Joker aside to enjoy the fun.

"You see even if you did want to break free of me, you simply can't," Joker called. "You're heart fears what it cannot contain. You're poor will would not withstand the force that breaking me does. It's just…impossible for you to do."

"That's not true!" Hollie shouted.

"Think what you want," she said jumping out the window of the layer.

"Why'd you do that for?" Hollie asked.

"That retard bug's gonna lose soon. So I simply think it'd be better just to get out before that happens."

"That?"

An enormous boom was heard from inside as a few minutes passed before the house began to transform into something.

"What's that?"

"Humph, stupid Oogie thought he could contain that useless heart inside him," she explained. "Look up there." And as she said there on top were Sora and the others.

"Their alive," Hollie whispered in relief.

"Those pests sure are persistent," Joker admitted. "Wonder if I could do something 'bout that," she stretched her hand to them as another fire appeared around them but this time a blue color.

"No, stop," she shouted.

"Shut it, you can't stop m-," she stopped as her body suddenly palpitated. She held her chest, "What's this? No, you're caged how can you reach me," she called.

"What?" Hollie called confused.

"That woman," Joker hissed. "I'll have to do something later."

"That woman?" she repeated as suddenly she felt a warmth in her as she noticed that she was suddenly back inside her own body.

"What happened?"

"Hollie!" Yamiko and Hikaru shouted as they got out of her as two spheres of a white and black light.

"You guys, where were you all this time?"

"When she takes over she locks us up inside again," Hikaru called.

"Only when you come back is when we can," Yamiko finished.

"Who was that girl anyway," she whispered as she still heard the battle going on up above her.

"She's Joker," Hikaru called. "I've seen her before in many dark worlds and I thought she had stayed behind on the last place I saw her."

"You know her?" Hollie asked.

"She's a dark heart, Hollie. A soul with no body, just a shadow. She takes over you and assumes your mind and body. I'm surprised she let us free."

"She's using me," she whispered.

"_Even if did told you, you would only go deeper and wouldn't be able to come back up,"_ Riku's words resonated inside her mind.

"Could it be…he wanted to protect me from the truth?" she whispered. Suddenly the building began to collapse as it began to dissolve to ground. When it disappeared Sora walked to its place of rest as a big keyhole appeared on the floor. Sora raised his Keyblade and locked the keyhole.

"He closed it," Hollie whispered.

"If he did that means Heartless won't attack this world anymore," Hikaru explained.

"That's boring, no more Heartless," Yamiko pouted.

"Maybe so, but," she said. "Sora…he's closing the keyholes in every world in order for those worlds to regain their peace. Could it be that I…have been doing the wrong thing?"

After that happening the three returned to Hollow Bastion. Hikaru had already returned to Hollie's heart. Hollie was still wondering about what had occurred all that day. She was going now to report back to Maleficent, when while walking through the halls she noticed that leaning over a pillar was Riku waiting. She put her head down as she passed him with no replied at all.

Or that's what she hoped for…

"How'd it go?" he asked in almost a whisper.

She halted almost immediately and shook her head, "They finished him off."

"I see," he said. "She won't tell you anything if that's what you're worried about. I'm sure she was planning anyway to eliminate him."

"That's not it," she whispered to herself.

"Huh? Did you say something?" he asked.

She shook her head rapidly, "No, no, I was just talking to myself." She then kept walking to the room. As she pushed the door opened she noticed Maleficent already waiting for.

"So, you have arrived," she called.

"Yes," she sounded like a five year old about to be scold.

"For a first time, that was outstanding," she called. "You will leave tomorrow with Riku and Hook to Neverland."

"Yes," she answered.

"You may leave," was all the witch needed to say before Hollie was long gone. Hollie walked as fast as she could to her room. She wanted to almost go running but knew that would seem suspicious. After minutes of walking that seemed like an eternity, she arrived at her room and closed the door locked behind her. She leaned on the door and slid her way down again burying her face on her knees.

"Hollie?" Yamiko said as she held her hands that now covered her hidden face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm falling," she answered faintly in between low sobs.

"Falling?" Hikaru repeated.

"Everything's getting so confusing," she cried. "What do they want from me? Who's that woman I keep hearing? And why's she asking me to do all this?"

"Woman?" Hikaru whispered.

"I don't know…" she sobbed. "I don't know why I'm even crying."

"Hollie…" they both called trying to comfort her. Suddenly they heard the doorknob turn but unable to open with the lock on. Hollie brought her face up in surprise.

"Hey, are you still up?" Riku's voice came from the other side.

"What do you want?" she asked faintly trying not to sound so obvious of her crying but at the same time with such seriousness.

"You sounded kind of weird a while ago, is everything alright?"

"No it's not," she whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"Tell me," he said. "You can ask me anything."

"Then answer me this," she said with a fiercer tone. "Why'd you hide the fact that some weird person's been controlling me?!" she shouted.

"I told you it would only affect you for worse-."

"And I told you I could handle it!"

"And are you!" he shouted back making her gasp. "Tell me, how I would tell you if that's how you would react?" he calmed down a bit.

"I'm like this because I took it the hard way," she answered a nit calmer as well.

"Harder way, humph. You could've not said anything more predictable," he called.

"What do you mean?"

"You're fragile; your heart won't accept concepts as that one so fast. It needs time and to be explained carefully for you to take it anyway better."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

He stayed quiet for a while, "Because…" he stopped and breathed. "I wouldn't possibly be able to take the care it needs. The care that you require."

"You thought that?" she whispered now showing her sobbing.

With Riku he was looking down when suddenly he heard the lock of the door undo as she slowly opened the door fully. As he looked up he immediately noticed the tears that silently fell down her cheeks.

"Are you o-," he said as suddenly Hollie threw herself into him and started to cry.

"You **can** help me," she said. "Maybe you're the only one that can."

Surprised it took him a few seconds for him to accept the sudden affection. "Maybe I can," he answered embracing her back.

"I'm sure," she whispered.

After clearing everything up Riku left and Hollie was now going to sleep.

"You two sure are good friends," Yamiko came.

"Yeah."

"Maybe even something more," Hikaru whispered to Yamiko's ear as she laughed.

"What's funny?" Hollie asked.

"Oh nothing," the two chanted innocently.

Hollie simply smiled, "Goodnight."

"Night," they said in unison.

"Maybe he can, no, I'm sure he will," was what Hollie thought about before falling asleep.

Inside her dream, a dark space suddenly took color as a cloudy night fell. The crying of a child were heard and an opening door.

"Oh goodness," a different woman's voice said. "Who would leave this child here?" She picked up a note that came with the child's cradle. "Take care of her, my light that has yet not vanished for my life I could not sustain. Take care of my Hollie."

"So you're name's Hollie," she repeated as she got hold of the child in her arms. "You'll be a great little sister for my girl."

The scenario changes as a new one comes. This one is inside a house was a humble family of four is making a birthday party for their two little girls.

"Here you go this is for you two," the mother called as she handed the birthday cake to their father.

"It's a present from both of us," he said as he placed it on the table were a girl with shoulder length red hair and pink dress and a shoulder length brown hair and blue dress sat by each other's side.

"Hey, Hollie isn't this great," the pink called.

"Yeah, Kairi," Hollie answered.

"Now both of you have to make a wish," the cake held ten candles, five pink and five blue.

"Let's make the wish together yeah?" Kairi asked with a big smile on her face.

"Sure," Hollie asked with another smile.

They both took each other's pinky and held it up high in between the two. They turned to the cake and blew as hard as they could until they blew out the candlelight. Both parents clapped as they finished.

"We did it, Hollie!" Kairi chanted.

"We did it, Kairi!" Hollie said to her.

"Happy birthday, Kairi and Hollie!"

* * *

**Holy crap!**

**Did any1 think that those two were even related?!**

**If you had suspiciouns leave a review bout it**

**Srry if u ppls don't like the romantic stuff**

**PLZ REVIEW!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Truth Falls Upon Heavily

****

Well that was nice

**So this is Chappy 6!**

**Just hope u'll like it!!**

* * *

Hollie jumped up from her sleep as she panted heavily. She glanced around and noticed that it was barely five in the morning. That dream had violently woken her up.

"Me and…Kairi were…sisters?" she whispered. "How can that even-." She shut at hearing the sudden noise Yamiko had made while sleeping. Without thinking she stood barefoot and started to walk outside her room. She walked down the cold hallways as she finally found what she was apparently looking for. There above on the wall was a window with the clear view of the stars that shined in the night sky. She sat at the floor on the very age of the rail of the stair that leaded below. She let her feet go on over the rails and down as she held on the bars while looking outside.

"I can remember that," she whispered. "We…were both adopted children. Everyone in the village said we looked so alike despite being born differently." She looked at her hand and then stretched it out so the moonlit would hit her palm. "She told me that…the stars stopped moving the day we came. For some reason every fairytale she believed in would come true…only hers."

She held the bar tighter with her free hand, "What the hell's up with me?" She covered her left eye with her stretched hand. "I could only remember our fifth birthday and I sound like I knew her for a life time."

She looked up into the starry sky from the window. _"You see those," _Kairi's voice recalled as she pointed at the night starry sky from one of Hollie's latest memories_. "Those stars can grant any wish especially if it's a shooting star."_

"_How can a piece of rock grant you a wish?" _Hollie answered coldly.

"_You can't think of it as a piece of rock. A star is a very special symbol of happiness."_

"_Again with a rock?"_

Kairi sighed, _"Is there anyway for you not to think of it as just a rock?"_

"_Prove it," _she answered straight out.

"_What?"_

"_Prove to me that those 'stars' can really grant one's wish."_

"_Mmmm," _Kairi thought. _"I know! How about you make a wish and you'll see than in no time it'll be granted to you."_

"_You sure you're not kidding me?"_

"_How could I?"_

"_Fine," _Hollie answered looking at the starry sky.

"_And since today's the meteor shower we'll be able to make a whole lot of wishes!" _Kairi stated.

They waited a few minutes before they saw the first shooting star fall. _"There's one! Keep alert for the next that is coming," _Kairi called enthusiastically.

"_I wish for…" _Kairi waited for another to fall. _"A life of happiness! See now you try."_

Hollie kept looking up, _"I wish for," _another fell. _"A strong heart," _she whispered but heard by her sister.

"_Huh? How come?" _Kairi asked her.

"_Something tells me that I'm very confused because of something that's missing," _she said.

"_But you are strong, even more than me," _Kairi insisted.

"_You__r brave that's something I'll never be able to have."_

Kairi smiled as she dug down her dress's pocket and took out a small yellow diamond keychain. _"Here," _she called as she handed the keychain over.

"_I couldn't it's one of your things," _Hollie called backing it away.

"_Take it a__s your wish come true," _she said sweetly.

"_What?" _Hollie asked with a shocked expression.

Kairi simply smiled as Hollie slowly got the keychain from Kairi's hands and held it in both her hands. _"It's beautiful."_

"_A diamond is pure with no flaws, but what made it pure wasn't the flawless but the times it took for it to become pure. We as people will make mistakes but we have the choice to recover from those errors, you know what I mean?" _Kairi talked.

Hollie looked at her sister with a very smiling face, _"We're still learning and there's still a long way for us to go."_

"_And will go through any obstacle together and that way no one will be left behind," _Kairi said smiling.

"_We'll try to become the best of ourselves," _Hollie said turning to see the meteor shower still falling.

"_Just like-."_

"Just like the beautiful diamonds that become beautiful stars, isn't that right, Kairi?" She said as she laid on the ground with her feet still out on the edge. Her eyes slowly began to close as she soon fell asleep.

The nest morning the sun came as it shone over Hollow Bastion's castle. Riku as usual had woken up earlier than Hollie for this time he wanted to get better prepared. He got to Hollie's room and knocked at her door.

"Hey," he called. "Wake up." He opened the door to strangely see no one on the bed. As he wondered around the castle looking for her, "Hollie," he called out loud. That's when he saw something lying on the floor near the railings. He walked towards them and immediately noticed that she was soundly sleeping on the floor. He smiled and noticed by her cheek a tear that had come out. He simply took it from her and shook her lightly on her shoulder.

"Hey, wake up," he whispered while shaking her. "Come it's time to wake up already."

She moved a bit as he took his hand off her. She blinked a couple of times as she finally opened her sleepy eyes. She sat up and rubbed her left as she sleepily looked at his direction.

"Huh? Riku?" she whispered.

"Took a midnight walk did we?" he played.

She smiled, "Just felt like looking at the stars last night."

He stood up as he offered his hand, "Come now, we have work to do, right?"

She looked up at his warm smile as she gave the same back, "Yeah." She accepted the offer as she got up still half asleep. She got up and yawn a bit as they began to leave towards her room.

"Hey, Riku?" she asked while walking.

"What?" he asked.

"We're going to Neverland today right?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Are we finally gonna find Kairi?" she whispered.

He stopped making her stop confused. "Why'd you ask?" he said not facing her.

"Well," she whispered. "I want to see her. I think she could help me remember something."

"Maybe she can," he answered as he turned to face her. "We're here."

She looked up as she saw the door behind him.

"Hurry, we have to be there before Hook departs," he said leaving her in front of the door.

"Hollie, you okay?" Hikaru's voice asked her inside her mind.

"Yeah," she said as she entered the room and Yamiko went flying over to her.

"Where were you?" she called paranoid.

"Just outside," she answered and went straight to change. Both looked at each other questioning the strange behavior she was having. After dressing she walked outside with only Yamiko by her side. She started walking over to the dark room. When opening the door she instantly saw Riku and Maleficent standing by the luminescent table. As she walked closer she noticed the image of a girl sleeping but could not make out her face.

"The one you're seeking is aboard the ship. You will find her there just like I promised," Maleficent called.

"She's really…there?" he hesitated.

"Who is?" Hollie whispered as she noticed the image disappear and Riku facing her.

"We're leaving," he called coldly and started walking to the other door of the room that was straight forward.

"Wait, Riku. Was that her?" she asked catching up to him. She got a hold of his arm. "Was that Kairi?" Riku violently shook her off. She stepped back at the sudden force. By looking at her face Riku notice a glitch in her eyes…fear. He immediately turned to face up front.

"I **said **we're leaving…now," he said again as he left and only followed by a silent Hollie.

After they heard the door closing the shadow of Joker appeared by the witch, "Whoa, that kid's harsh."

"He did after all choose darkness above light," Maleficent pointed out.

"He's helping so much right now," she chuckled.

When they got aboard the pirate ship, Hook and pirate Heartless welcomed them at deck. "You must be the ones Maleficent sent to aid in me plan," Hook called as he stood in front of us followed by a scout of Heartless and another pirate.

"Where is she?" Riku demanded followed by Hollie and Yamiko.

"Well, boy wouldn't you want to discuss more important matters," Hook suggested.

"Don't play around with me now," he scolded. "Not in the mood."

"Ugh," he called. "Very well then." He turned to the other pirate, "Mrs. Smee, guide the lads to the brat."

The man startled jumped up and saluted his captain, "Yes, Captain Hook." He faced the others, "This way follow me."

Almost immediately Riku followed Smee. Hollie looked back at all the Heartless that were gathered and she could only imaging how they got there, after simply followed Smee as well. As they finally got there Smee opened the door as he let them in before him.

"The girl's this way," he said as Riku entered followed by Hollie.

"Kairi!" Riku exclaimed as he ran towards the bench that was by the other side of the captain's cabin. There laid a girl with short red hair and seemed to be asleep. He kneeled before her as he tried to wake her up.

"The Second Child," the voice whispered in Hollie. She gasped as she saw Riku still trying to awaken Kairi. "She who gave law upon them, all living hearts. She who gave wisdom to every heart that step upon the red earth."

"She's wisdom," Hollie whispered to herself. She pulled from her pocket the diamond keychain and held it close to her chest. "Kairi…"

"Hollie?" Yamiko called.

From her eye a tiny tear escaped as she opened her eyes and confused about why she was crying, wiped the tear from her face. "What's up now?" she whispered. Suddenly she heard the small laughs of the two small girls. She closed her eyes as the images appeared once again.

The two were running around the low mountains near the water falls. As they passed below the route under the falls Kairi stopped noticing an entrance.

"_Hollie over here! Look!"_ she called as Hollie answered her call.

"_What's up?"_ Hollie called as she immediately saw the hole. _"Whoa!"_

"_I know,"_ Kairi answered. _"Come on!"_

"_What?"_ Hollie cried in panic. _"Are you crazy? We shouldn't be here!" _

"_What'll a little peek do?"_ she answered already going into the hole. Hollie sighed and simply followed. They walked through moist walls as they finally found a narrow enough path for them to walk. It seemed to be an underground cave that leads to some other place. As they walked forward Kairi noticed something at the end of the tunnel.

"_Look,"_ she called pointing at a huge wooden thing at the dead end.

"_A door? Here?"_ Hollie called.

"_But it has no keyhole or doorknob,"_ Kairi said examining it more closely.

"_Hey, shouldn't we go back already?"_ Hollie said starting to get nervous.

"_Let's check this thing out first, yeah? Please, pretty please?"_ Kairi begged.

"_Yeah sure,"_ Hollie gave up.

"_Yes,"_ Kairi called in victory.

"_So what __**are **__we looking for?"_ Hollie asked.

"_Don't know something that might open this, I guess."_

"_Oh,"_ Hollie said as she suddenly noticed a little dirt that covered a bit the door's wood. She began to get it of with her fingers as she suddenly noticed there was something there behind the dirt, like a hole or something. _"I think I found something."_ Kairi went with as she continued to scrub the dirt out and reveal more of the hole. Kairi went to her side and started scrubbing and getting the same thing. When they were almost finished they uncovered a huge black keyhole hidden behind solidified sand with water over the door.

"_Is that it?"_ Hollie called.

"_What ya mean, it's a huge hole and you're not curious."_

"_Well,"_ Hollie wondered. _"It's weird for a hole to be just here." _She placed her tiny hand over the hole as it suddenly saw it glow if it just was for as moment.

"_What'd you do?"_ Kairi called.

"_Don't know,"_ she gazed at her hand. _"I just put my hand over it."_

"_Here, let's do it together,"_ Kairi suggested. Hollie put her right hand and Kairi her right hand.

He black keyhole began to shine bright as the two narrowed their eyes to see what was inside. Suddenly there was a soft voice.

"_The two have opened the door to the others. This will be your answer,"_ it said in a harmonic voice. _"May you meet again someday, The Child of Serenity,"_ a small light shone over Hollie's chest. _"And the Princess of Heart,"_ another small light shone over Kairi's chest. Suddenly a gust of wind began to blow sucking everything harshly. Hollie and Kairi both stayed down as they tried not to be swallowed.

"_Hey, knock it off Riku!"_ a small boy's voice called in laughter.

"_You stop first!"_ another boy's voice came in the same laughter.

Kairi suddenly stood up not bothered by the strong drift.

"_Kairi!"_ Hollie shouted at her.

"_Someone's at the other side!"_ Kairi called back. She began to walk towards the door.

"_Kairi no wait!"_ Hollie tried.

But her eyes were suddenly blinded by the shining light that began to shine over the place. When Hollie opened her eyes once again she was completely alone and the door's keyhole was gone.

"_Kairi?"_ she whispered as she stood up. She looked around, _"Kairi!"_ she shouted desperate.

"That's when…" Hollie called out loud once back. Yamiko turned around to see Hollie with her eyes closed. "That's when she left me…and went to the other world."

"Giving law to the living hearts is my task. To give wisdom to them all is something that I live for. Now you have found me and I will aid you."

Hollie looked over at Riku and Kairi. Suddenly she noticed that a small blue light began emanating from Kairi's hand. She walked towards both recognizing the distinctive glow. She looked down at the hand that Hollie remembered had Kairi touched the door once.

"Everything goes as it should have from the very start," she whispered as Riku turned to face her. He stood up as she looked at Kairi lying there. He got a hold of her shoulders.

"What did?" he asked with no answer. "Answer me!" he shook her but couldn't draw her glance from her sleeping sibling.

"It's just like the wish we made…Kairi," she whispered as tears began to pour down her face. "But as always…yours was granted over mine."

"Hollie," Yamiko whispered. Suddenly both Riku and Yamiko saw the light on Hollie's chest as Hikaru came out with a depressed face on as she glanced at Hollie's crying eyes.

"Is it true?" Hikaru whispered. "Do you finally know what that true sadness is?"

Hollie nodded as she sobbed and began to wipe her tears away only to be filled by new ones. "I'm sorry Riku," she said in between sobs. "I didn't tell you everything." Riku simply looked surprised with her out burst. "I remembered more," she began. "Me and Kairi, we used to be sisters."

"You what?" Riku called. "What else?"

"Don't pressure her," Hikaru scolded. "She can only withstand so much."

"I know now that not even truth can I bear. Everything seems to come but it blurs as it approaches me," she said not crying as much. "I'm really sorry. I can't even tell how sad I felt when she disappeared because of that stupid door."

"Door?" Riku thought. "Hey," he tried to console her from crying anymore. "Could you tell me anything more about that door?"

Hikaru looked suspiciously at him for his question as Yamiko only looked worriedly at Hollie's crying.

"Not now," Hollie shook her head. "For now that's about it I can recall." He sighed in disbelief. "But," she interrupted, "I'm sure I will remember more in no time." She smiled trying not stop crying.

"Don't push yourself right now," Hikaru pointed out arms crossed and with a serious look on her face. "However," she said averting her eyes, "There is a way for you to remember faster."

"What?" she whispered.

"How can she?" he asked not bothered by the fact that he knew that Hikaru must be kept inside Hollie at all times.

"Joker is the problem," she pointed out. "When you did the contract Yamiko gave you the pendant but that thing connects directly to Joker making her almost the owner of everything that jewel makes contact with including…"

"Including my heart," Hollie whispered.

"She controls you," Riku stated.

"Even so, if you manage to break that contract with an even bigger sacrifice then you'll heart will be freed to remember instead of being restrain like it is now," she finished.

"What do you mean bigger sacrifice?" she asked a bit nervous to hear something she wasn't expecting.

"Can't say," she said thinking. "All I know is it has to be something that you would never think twice for."

Hollie looked down as Riku caught her sad movement.

"We'll get your memory back so don't be sad."

"Sad?" she repeated. She looked at him with a big smile, "What are you talking 'bout, if I can help Kairi then I'm happy."

"You sure about what you're saying?" Hikaru said with Yamiko by her side.

"If it's for Riku, Kairi, and Sora to be together again then yes, I would do anything I can," she smiled.

"Sora can stay," Riku commented as he averted his eyes, "For what I care for him."

"Why are you saying that? Isn't he your friend?" Hollie said trying to sound like she was going along with some joke.

"He's already replaced me and Kairi with those new friends he has now," he answered coldly.

"Those friends?" she repeated unintentionally. "Those he mean Donald and Goofy?" she thought.

"E-Excuse me," Smee's voice came from the other side of the door. "There's a ship that is gonna come to us shortly a-and it seems to be that boy's vessel."

"That boy's? Sora?" Hollie whispered as both were facing the door.

"We're going," Riku announced.

"Going where?" she asked as he picked Kairi up from her sleep.

"To deck, we're meeting up with him there," he said as he started for the door. "You need to come."

She hesitated, "Y-Yeah."

At deck both of them stood on top as Kairi sat leaned on a pole where Riku stood in front of her. Hollie stood back of this one and went behind the pole.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Yamiko asked.

"This is something that I do not understand therefore I can't make any calls for them," she said disappointed.

"You wish you could," Hikaru said as she leaned over to take a peek. Hollie glanced down in approval.

Suddenly two thumps were heard as the Heartless began to gather through out the low deck. "Take them, who I need is Sora," Riku commanded to them as they obeyed.

"Those must be the other two," Hollie believed.

Finally a few minutes later another thump came as Hollie just curious leaned over to see as Yamiko joined Hikaru.

"And you don't want to get involved," Hikaru said mockingly.

"I just wanna know what he has to say," Yamiko called furiously.

"I don't care," Hollie thought. "I just want to know what their story is."

As Sora stood up again he started walking by the opposite side of the deck, turned and Riku made his entrance.

"I didn't think you'd come, Sora," he called, Sora gasped. "Good to see you again."

"Where are Donald and Goofy?" Sora asked.

"Well, isn't he a straight out fellow," Yamiko mocked.

"Shh," Hollie and Hikaru called to shut her up.

"Are they that important to you?" Riku asked.

"Well, look who's talking," Hikaru mocked.

"And whose side are you in?" Hollie hissed annoyed.

"More important than you're old friends?" he asked again. "Instead or worrying about them, you should be asking…" he moved aside, "About her."

"Oh great, he was planning to use Kairi for this," Hikaru called as she smacked her forehead not catching that detail.

"Kairi!" Sora called.

Hollie's eyes grew at the way he called out her name. He was worried about her and she noticed just on his voice. "He hasn't forgotten neither of you, Riku," she whispered.

"That's right, while you were off goofing around, I finally found her," Riku continued.

Sora began to run towards them but was stopped by Hook, at his stop Hollie gasped believing he was going to be attacked. "Not so fast. No shenanigans aboard my vessel, boy."

"Riku, why are siding with the Heartless?" Sora asked.

"That's no reaction if he'd forgotten him," Hollie thought.

"The Heartless obey me now Sora. Now I have nothing to fear," Riku stated.

"The Heartless, to him? When did he-," Hikaru called as she was interrupted.

"You're stupid. Sooner or later they'll swallow your heart," Sora pointed out.

"Not a chance. My heart's too strong," he argued.

"Riku…" Sora said.

"I've picked up a few other tricks as well. Like this, for instance," he stretched his hand towards Sora as he stood still. Hollie watched closely as from Sora's feet his shadow began to come literally alive and faced the real Sora.

"You can go see your friends now," Riku called giving him his back. Suddenly below Sora a trapped door opened. Hollie immediately reacted running up to the wooden railing and reaching her hand out, "Sora!" But the door closed briefly afterwards. She looked down bringing her hand to her chest feeling a bit bad.

"Didn't expect you to r act like that," Riku said to her. He turned to Hook, "Let's get under way already. And keep Sora away from Kairi until we're ready to land."

Hollie turned to look at the dull-eye Kairi as she simply averted her sight and walked back to the room. She quickly went to seat down on the big chair that sat behind Hook's desk.

"Why…Why did I do that?!" Hollie cried out loud after Riku left to take care of some business with verifying if the girl Wendy was indeed one of the seven princesses.

"Maybe you just went over board a little," Yamiko joked. "You get it?"

"Not the mood for jokes here airhead," Hikaru called.

"Anyway, we need some way to get to where Kairi is," Hollie called trying to change her mind of subject.

"Kairi? Why?" both asked.

"I heard the same voice call to me. This time I saw a blue shine almost identical to the one that happened with Sora," she explained.

"We didn't see anything," Yamiko said.

"Even so, Kairi has to have one of those three pieces the voice keeps telling me about. Talking about piece's, where's the green one?"

"In your left pocket," Hikaru called.

Hollie looked in there and brought out the little green rock. "There's something in these things that makes me remember stuff. Maybe they open my mind up lil' by lil'."

"So if Kairi has the blue one who has the last one? We have no time already to lose, we need to find just the other princesses and they'll open the Keyhole."

"I know, I know!" Hollie called frustrated. "That's why we need to fin Wisdom before we land."

"Wisdom?" they both repeated.

"The three pieces keep saying who they are. The green was Courage and the blue was Wisdom."

"What about the third?" Yamiko asked.

"I just know that it's Power," she called. She shook her head, "Anyway, Hikaru I need for you to sneak up to Sora. I'm almost sure he'll meet up to where they have Kairi up. When you find her, take the jewel and bring it to me."

"Why me!" she protested.

"Yeah, why her!" Yamiko called.

"I just…" she thought, "Want for Yamiko to stay here with me incase I need her. Yeah, that's why."

"Okay," both sighed, Hikaru floated off.

"Thanks," she called as she saw Hikaru go into one of the pipes off to somewhere.

Hollie stood up as she began pacing and throwing the jewel up and down. "You told me you were gonna aid me, now how can I have that key again?" she thought out loud.

* * *

**Well how was it?**

**Review PLZ!!**

**Oh, and how's Hikaru's lil' scouting gonna go?**

**Guess for next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Light in My Heart

**Okay this is chappy 7!!!  
Yay for my seventh Chapi in first Kingdom hearts fanfic!  
****I want to thank this people**

**candlelight, Taeniaea, and ****blackroseofdeath49**

**You rock thnx a lots for reviews and favs I so luv u pips this chappy goes for u!!!**Hikaru peeked from the back of a pole as she finally after an hour found Sora and the others.

* * *

"Gotcha!" she exclaimed.

"Did you hear that?" Goofy called. Startled Hikaru hid behind the pole again.

"Hear what?" Sora asked.

"You must be tired," Donald stated.

"Maybe I am," he answered back as they kept their way.

Hikaru sighed as she came up to look again. She noticed that this new guy had joined them. He was floating like her and was totally dressed in green like a little kid. By his side she saw a little sparkle and a glitch of green.

"What the heck is that?" she whispered.

Suddenly the thing moved as she once again hid. She started moving around.

"What is it, Tink?" he asked the fairy as she pointed to the pole.

"What's up, Peter?" Sora asked as Peter put his finger over his mouth. He floated over the pole as he took his knife out and poked the squint eyed Hikaru making her jump into Sora startled.

"And you are?" he asked as she floated away and cleared her throat embarrassed.

"My name's Hikaru and I'm leaving!" but was caught by Peter who got a hold of her her shirt's neck avoiding her from escaping.

"What are you doing here?" Peter asked.

"I'm looking for someone, if you don't mind," she said trying to get off his hands.

"Hey, we're looking for someone too. You can come with us," Sora called as Hikaru simply blushed and averted her sight.

Meanwhile Hollie was playing around with the jewel as she had no idea as to how to summon the blade. Suddenly the main door opened as she reacted by putting the rock away and acting as if nothing was happening. In came both Hook and Riku.

"What?" Hook exclaimed. "So Wendy's not one of the chosen ones?"

"There's seven, supposedly," Riku explained. "And Maleficent says she's not one of them."

"Yeah, can't trust her word much," Hollie said to herself with her chin resting on both her hands.

"Hoist anchor as soon as possible," he commanded. "Leave all the dead weight including her."

"After the trouble of capturing her?" Hook called. "And why those seven? What is Maleficent planning anyway?"

"Who's knows?" Riku called. "As long as it means getting Kairi's heart back, I couldn't care less."

"You're wasting your time!" Hook said getting a direct glare from Hollie. "The Heartless have devoured that girl's heart. I'll stake me other hand it's lost forever."

"I will find it no matter what," Riku finished.

Suddenly Hollie stood from her seat, "I'm leaving, don't wanna hear anymore meaningless talk."

But before she could leave Smee's voice came from one of the pipes, "Uh Captain…"

He walked over one of the pipes, "What?"

The prisoners have escape," he said. "What's more, Peter Pan is with them."

"Blast that Peter Pan!" Hook called. "All right, then! Bring the hostage to me cabin, Smee! Hop to it!"

Yamiko gasped as she turned to face Hollie, "Go with her. I can take care of myself," she whispered.

Yamiko nodded as she sneaked through and into one of the pipes.

"Well, it seems I'll be staying a bit longer then," she said sitting back down to her position.

Back with Hikaru and Sora's crew had now gotten to a room. Suddenly the fairy started to act frantic again.

"What is it, Tink?" Peter asked.

"Peter? Peter Pan?" a girl's voice came from the room above as footsteps followed the voice to the corner where a fence covered a huge hole.

"Wendy!" Peter exclaimed.

"Please hurry! The pirates are coming!" she called.

"What! I'll be right up there! Just hold on!" he said.

"Wendy?" Sora called.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Is there another girl in there with you?" he asked as Hikaru turned to face him almost sure he was talking about her.

"Oh, why, yes," she answered. "But she seems to be asleep. She hasn't budged an inch."

Hikaru quickly flied to the fence and managed her way through one of the holes. She went directly towards Kairi as she started searching her.

"Kairi?" Sora called. "Kairi!" Suddenly Kairi moved her hand as Hikaru immediately saw a dim blue light shinning and the jewel lying on her hand.

"Gotcha," she hissed as she went and tried to pick up the rock. The more she tried the more she noticed she couldn't get it to move. "Great now what."

"Need me!" Yamiko's voice came as she suddenly popped out of one of the pipes. She flew straight towards Hikaru.

"You're late! Stop playing around and help me with this!" Hikaru called as they lifted the blue jewel. Suddenly Wendy stood from her seat as she went to the door.

"It's closed," Yamiko called.

"Not for long," Hikaru answered.

The doors opened as the Heartless entered and pushed Wendy aside bringing only Kairi with them. "Now!" she called as they both went out the room and followed the Heartless closely behind. They followed them until they had reached the main cabin and Hollie immediately noticed them in. She stood from her place as Riku was still busy taking Kairi to lie down. She stepped close to the wall as she held her hands cupped opened behind her back. Both flew to her and let the jewel fall inside her hands as she cupped them close.

"Gotcha," she whispered.

Suddenly she noticed that Riku picked Kairi's immobile body in his arms. "We're leaving. Hollow Bastion shouldn't be far by now."

"What!" Hollie exclaimed shocked. "How'd you plan on doing so! We can't get there without a ship!"

"There's another way," he said as he went towards the secondary door of the cabin. "I won't let him get close to Kairi."

"What's with you and Sora anyway!" she scolded. "You're friends; you can solve this like friends! Why'd is it always have to be like this?!"

"How would you know!" he called back making her freeze at her spot. "Now, it's either you come with me or leave this ship by your means."

Suddenly the door burst opened as Sora came through them.

"Riku wait!" he called and quickly noticed Hollie with him and Kairi. "Hollie?" Suddenly Riku grabbed Hollie by her wrist and drew her back with him as the shadow Sora appeared from below. While Sora came to battle it, they got their chance to escape.

As he fought Riku had guided Hollie and Kairi back to Hollow Bastion. Leaving Kairi in a room, Riku and Hollie stood before Maleficent, with him panting heavily and her trying to comfort him.

"Are you okay?" she asked putting her hand on his back.

"I'll be fine," he answered in between breathes.

"It was reckless to bring her here without at least using a vessel," Maleficent reprimanded. "Remember, relying too heavily on the dark powers could cost you your heart."

"Leave him alone!" Hollie fought putting herself as shield in front of him.

"And you, you ungrateful brat. You have used your powers way too much far off line."

"What?" Hollie called as she grasped her chest at the unbearable pain she was experiencing. From her chest two different lights came out, one white the other black. Maleficent got from her cloak two small glass and iron cages as the two lights entered each. Soon both appeared jailed inside each.

"Get me out of here!" Hikaru called punching the glass unsuccessfully.

"I don't like this!" Yamiko shouted as she kicked with an equal outcome as her sister.

"I will confiscate these toys until the time comes right," the witch called.

Riku went to her as he helped her up. "Thanks," she whispered. Suddenly they heard a great roar go through the castle walls.

"A castaway," Maleficent called. "Though his world perished, his heart did not. When we took the princess from his castle, he apparently followed her here through force of will. But fear not. No harm will come to you. He is no match for your power."

"My power?" he repeated.

"Yes, the untapped power that lies within you," she continued. "Now, child, it's time you awakened that power and realize your full potential."

Suddenly a bizarre green glow engulfed Riku's body. Hollie watched shocked presenting the increase of power.

"_Ugh…" _that very familiar voice came faintly, _"Sere…nity."_

The two sisters suddenly gasped at recognizing the voice.

"Hollie!" Hikaru shouted but was unable to reach for her. Hikaru turned to face Yamiko as she immediately knew what her sister was thinking of.

"Hollie his Power!" they shouted as loud as they could make Hollie snap out of her senses.

"What?" she whispered. Afterwards she was sent out to her room to prepare for what was to come. She changed her normal clothing out and into a black skirt and shorts under. She had a sleeveless shirt of a white color that had the neck of a deep blue color. She had laced sleeves as always. She was ready but still thinking around about what the two had call to her.

"Riku…he has the last piece," she whispered. "But why…why didn't you tell me?" she called holding the rocks in her hands. "What can I do now?" she whispered very confused.

Suddenly somebody began knocking on the door. "It's time," Riku's voice came from the other side.

"Yeah," she answered.

A few minutes later they were already on the last elevator to reach the foot of Hollow Bastion's grounds. Everything was quiet until he broke.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Huh?" she said oblivious. "Oh nothing."

"You're wondering about what those two told you right?"

She faced him in amazement, "How did you-."

"Know you were thinking of them. Your face tells you off. Besides you act different when your alone than when with them."

"Oh, I see."

"Anyway," he continued. "About that Power. They mentioned something about it being me."

"I heard the voice calling to me again…that time," she whispered.

"Voice. You mean that woman's voice I heard in distress?"

"She's inside of you in the form of a jewel. Maybe…she's the last part I need to get my memories back."

"Then…" he said. "When this is finished, I'll give you that Power so you can remember about you and Kairi."

"You really care for her…and him," she whispered the last part.

"She's my friend, of course I do," he said but only got a smile from her.

"You're nice," she called. "Even though you're here with Maleficent you have a good heart."

"Perhaps…you're right," he said facing down. The elevator stopped already at the foot of the grounds. "Let's go." As they stepped forward they immediately noticed a huge beast at one of the crystal platforms. "No vessel, no help from the Heartless…So tell me, how'd you get here?"

"I simple believed. Nothing more to it," the Beast called. "When our world fell into darkness, Belle was taken from me. I vowed I would find her again no matter what the cost. I believed I would find her. So, here I am. She must be here."

"A pure sacrifice for the most precious thing to you," Hollie recited.

"I will have her back!" the Beast roared.

"Take her if you can," Riku called moving Hollie aside.

The Beast Charged at him as he swiftly avoided the attack and went for him. With one single blow he left the Beast to the floor.

"Stop!" Sora shouted as he stepped himself in front of Beast.

"Sora…" she whispered.

"So, you finally made it. About time. I've been waiting for you," Riku called. "We've always been rivals, haven't we? You've always pushed me as I've always pushed you."

"Riku…" Sora called.

"But it all ends here. There can't be two Keyblade masters," Riku declared.

"What?!" Hollie thought.

"What are you talking about?" Sora questioned.

"Let the Keyblade choose…its true master," Riku called as he stretched his hand. Suddenly the Keyblade started to fight against Sora as it finally disappeared and went to Riku's hand.

"It can't be," Hollie whispered.

"Maleficent was right," he called. "You don't have what it takes to save Kairi. It's up to me. Only the Keyblade master can open the secret door…and change the world."

"But that's impossible. How did this happen?" Sora called. "I'm the one who fought my way here with the Keyblade!"

"You were just the delivery boy," Riku said.

"That's not right," Hollie whispered. "For the holder of Courage to not be the chosen one of the Keyblade. How was that even possible?"

"Sorry, your parts over now," Riku called. "Here, go play hero with this." He threw a wooden sword at Sora's feet as he fell to the ground. Riku began to leave as Hollie started to follow but stopped to look over her shoulder.

"You have the Courage…but somehow its light was not as strong now," she recited low and kept walking.

"Goofy. Let's go," Donald called. "We have to remember our mission."

"Oh! Well, I know the kind told us to follow the key and all…" Goofy thought out loud. "But…" he turn to face Sora. Donald simply started walking and looked at him once more.

"Sora, sorry," and both left.

As they started again heading to the place where all the princesses were. Hollie stopped in conscience.

"What is it?" Riku asked.

"Uh, I forgot something in my room. You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up."

"Okay," he answered as he kept walking followed by Donald and Goofy.

She started running as fast as she could and went to the green table room. As she opened the door letting light in, she noticed that on the table to small things were visible. She sprinted there and immediately knew it was those two.

"Hollie!" both called in relief and joy.

"Get down girls," she ordered as she got White Diamond into her hands. Both ducked as she threw a swing at both cages. However neither was damaged what so ever.

"What?" Hollie said confused.

"Why didn't they break?" Yamiko called pushing the glass.

"Nothing can beat White Diamond's edge!" Hikaru said.

"Fuse them…" she recited as she looked into her pockets and got out the blue jewel. She pressed it on White Diamond's insignia as it started shinning and transformed into another Keyblade. "Let's try again!" Both ducked as she gave another swing through both. Through seconds of silence the cages parted open in half. Both flew to Hollie and embraced her.

"We missed you so much," Yamiko cried.

"Hurry now we must leave," she called as they left the room.

As they ran threw the castle, they had finally arrived to the second floor and went through a door and leaned over a railing to see Riku kneeling and Sora and his friends on the other extreme.

"He got the Keyblade back!" Hollie said.

"You go Sora," Hikaru called.

"Yay!" Yamiko cheered.

Suddenly Riku's transformation ended as he started to run to one of the room. "Ah, Riku!" she called as she followed him. As he entered he was panting again.

"Why? It was mine," he called out loud.

"Know this," a voice called making him stop. "The heart that is strong and true shall win the Keyblade." He faced now a luminescent man in a hood and cloak.

"What? You're saying my heart's weaker than his?" Riku called.

"For that instant, it was," he answered. "However you can become stronger. You showed no fear on stepping through the door to darkness. It held no terror for you."

"Riku!" Hollie called out as she walked into the darkened room. She noticed then the light and figure that stood in front of him. "Riku?"

"Plunge deeper into darkness and your heart will grow even stronger." The man called.

Hollie gasped, "No…Riku don't do i-."

She was stopped in her tracks by a hand clutching both her hands and another covering her mouth. She looked with her eyes over her shoulder and saw the same figure that she had once been.

"Hush, child. We can't let you interfere now. My master, Ansem wouldn't appreciate you messing his introduction with your little friend," she whispered to Hollie's ear.

"What should I do?" Riku called.

"Riku…please. Don't do it. Riku!" Hollie thought as she tried to fight Joker off.

"It's really quite simply," the man answered. "Open yourself to the darkness. That is all. Let your heart, your being, become darkness itself."

Suddenly Riku's body started being engulfed by a mysterious green glow. Hollie was then finally able to let her hands free and freed herself from Joker's grasp.

"Riku!" she shouted as she went to him but before even reaching she was stopped by Joker's power as it traveled through her body, numbing her. She fell to the ground as immobile Joker whispered again in her ear.

"The time has come dear. Your little Riku will soon belong to Master Ansem and you will become a good vessel for me…once I get reed of your heart."

A few minutes later in the room where the princesses had almost completely opened the Keyhole, Maleficent stood as both Riku in a bizarre form and Joker appeared at her side.

"So, I see the path has emerged at last," Riku's voice mixed with another deeper one called to the witch as Joker made her first steps to land.

"Yes, the Keyhole to the darkness," Maleficent added.

"This is it," Joker hissed.

"Unlock it and the Heartless will overrun this world," he continued.

"What do I care? The darkness holds no power over me," Maleficent called. "Rather, I will use its power to rule all worlds."

"Such confidence," Riku said and stretched his hand as a Keyblade appeared in his hand. This, however, had a very dark aura to it.

"Oh!" Maleficent observed. "Impossible! The princesses of heart are all here! It must be her," she called referring to Kairi. As she walked towards her Joker began watching. Inside her heart, locked away was Hollie unable to break the chains and forced to watch as they destroyed her friends.

"Why? Why can't I do anything more?" she whispered while looked down in a room full of darkness. "Hikaru…Yamiko…Everyone. Where are you? Why aren't you here with me?" She rose her face as she heard Joker take footsteps forward. She saw through her eyes Riku in the same transformation and Maleficent watching over Kairi's sleeping body.

"Without her heart, she will never be able to release her power," Riku called.

"Kairi?" Hollie whispered. "Kairi…she was my sister. Now she's the seventh princess of heart. Like it was meant to be."

"That may be," the woman's voice came. "She is the last of the princesses with the most pure hearts. But you, my child, you are something else. You have fought against the emotions that once opened the Door to Darkness and destroyed your world. You fought everything knowing that it was hard to be strong without having something to hold on."

"How…?" she whispered.

"Your heart even though tainted is still pure. The feelings that were once there have now completely vanished. The only thing left is for you to choose."

"Choose what?"

"Will you go on with being controlled or will you break the chains that hold your heart back? The choice is yours to make."

"I…" she whispered. Suddenly she heard a fuss out there. "What's happening?"

"The king's fools are here," the witch called. "I'll deal with them myself. Both of you stay here and guard the princesses." As she left Riku grinned as his body began to glow with a blue essence.

"Master…" Joker said bowing lightly. "The girl has began to see the light."

"Don not bother, without her powers as the Daughter of Serenity, even she would be petrified of looking over the darkness."

"And what about those two, Wisdom and Courage?"

"Her eyes have seen too much. She must be still numb of what the dark powers did to her."

"Yes, of course," Joker answered.

"Do me errand, go to where Maleficent is and watch over Sora. We cannot let Maleficent finish him off."

"Yes," she answered as she disappeared. As she appeared Sora was already fighting against Maleficent. "Look at that boy," Joker talked to Hollie. "Doesn't he look so pitiful?"

"Leave him alone!" She shouted inside.

"Tell me something, who's more important to you, Sora or Riku?"

"What?" she repeated confused.

"I mean Riku has defended you at times but he's kind of an ass so yeah. And Sora on the other hand, well. Let's just say he may like you a bit over your sister."

"I don't have to answer," she shouted.

"Right, you're just afraid of what the answer might be, aren't you?" Suddenly they heard Maleficent's cry of agony as they looked over to see the witch down and Sora standing. "Well, looks like our hero won once again."

"Sora…" she whispered.

Maleficent entered a dark purple hole on the air and disappeared. Joker immediately went over and stopped just before entering. "Hey, Sora darling, haven't seen you in a while."

"You again!" he called as he got ready to fight.

"Whoa, not so fast there. You see I just have this little ace under my sleeve and it wouldn't be fun telling it off, now, would it?"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Well, you see," she snapped her fingers as the faint image of Hollie immobile appeared for mere seconds. "We wouldn't like for her to get hurt."

"What are you doing to her? Let's her go!"

"Now, see, I can't do that either. You see, my chief in command wants me to keep her lock up in here." She pointed at her head.

"What?!" Sora shouted.

"Well, if you do want her back then you should head straight with Maleficent. Guessing someone has a surprise for you." She disappeared leaving Sora behind. She reappeared at the place where Kairi slept. "Such a pity, she was a good sister wasn't she?"

"Kairi…" Hollie called. "Why am I so weak?! I can't even help my friends in danger!"

"See not what they have put in front of you. See what has been inside your heart since the day you were born," the woman said.

"What's that?" She asked.

"You sickened woman I thought you were dead for good!" Joker called.

"I will not perish as long as my blood line is here in the worlds. As long as one of my children exists I will be there to guide them."

"What is it that I don't see?!" Hollie asked.

"A light that has always been yours. The small shine that may dim but never fade away. Your true heart."

Joker's body began to shine as she began to feel pain all over her body. "This…can't be! You can't win over my spell!"

"Sacrifice something in order to get rid of that something else," Hollie recited.

"What?! You can't do that!" Joker shouted.

"May it be temporarily, but she can," the woman called.

"I give you up to get my heart back!" Hollie shouted as the shine took over Joker's body completely and Hollie's features came out. She stood smiling knowing she had taken her own darkness to control.

"Now, child, the only thing left is to free Power from her chains along with that boy."

"Riku…" she whispered and suddenly a dark hole appeared and through came Riku. "Riku! You have to let go of this darkness! It's getting into your heart!"

"What are you saying?" his voice sounded doubled to her. "The darkness in me obeys me alone."

"You're wrong! It has already begun to swallow you whole!"

"Just because it did to you it won't happened me!" He pushed Hollie back making her fall to the ground. "Fine. Sora will finish soon with Maleficent. In the meanwhile I can get rid of you." He pointed his Keyblade at her.

She stood up, "You…you're not Riku! Who are you?!"

"My name's Ansem. Now I will destroy you," he charged towards her as she got White Diamond immediately out to defend herself. She got out the green jewel and did the same as before. White Diamond transformed as she got ready.

"You must be joking. Using the powers of them two in your Keyblade. You know well how far I can go."

"Then go ahead," Hollie taunted him.

* * *

**So how was that!!!**

**Okay u guys will never believe whats gonna happen next!**

**Ur gonna be like "That can't so not happen!" but it will!**

**What you ask, that will be in the next chapter and possibly the last not sure yet.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Farest Dream

**Here's chappy 8!!**

**Still ain't know if this is last but this Chapi is where all happens!!**

**Keep reading to know bout the fight!!!**

**Let's start!**

* * *

Hollie stood in position waiting for Riku to attack.

"Letting me first," he said. Suddenly he disappeared and went directly going by her back. He went closer to her ear, "Bad idea."

Startled she stepped forward and turned around only to find him gone again. She then got hit various times by his blade as she finally couldn't stand back anymore and White Diamond disappeared from her hands.

"You're pathetic. You didn't stand a chance since the beginning," he kicked her body as it went to the middle. "And now it's over…" he pointed the blade to her and was ready to strike.

"We won't let you!" both Yamiko and Hikaru got out as they stood in front of her.

"You little pests. After being defeated you still defend this child."

"She has always been with us," Yamiko called.

"And will always be," Hikaru finished.

"You two beings come from her heart. If she perishes so will you is that the reason?"

"You're wrong," Hollie called as she slowly started to stand up. "We have all different hearts that are unique. We live by the feelings of such and everyone is different because of them."

"Yes, you are right. And that's exactly why this boy was caught by me."

"Riku…I still believe in you. Please, come back. Sora and Kairi are here. Soon you three will go home together!"

"Keep dreaming," he called as he created a dark sphere in his hand and shot it at Hollie making her go al the way a few feet away from Kairi. She moaned in pain as she held her upper body up. She noticed that Riku had jumped over to one of the pipes that where next to the Keyhole.

"Why?" she asked herself.

"Kairi!" she turned to face Sora who started to run over and pick up Kairi's upper body. "Kairi! Kairi! Open your eyes!"

"Sora," she called still weak.

"Hollie, what happened to Kairi? Why isn't she waking up?" he asked.

"It's no use," Riku called as both turned to face him. That girl has lost her heart. She cannot wake up."

"What? You…You're not Riku," he called putting Kairi down and standing up. The two little ones helped Hollie back up as well.

"The Keyhole cannot be completed so long as the last princess of heart still sleeps," he called jumping down.

"The princess…Kairi's a princess?" Sora called.

"Yes, and without her power the Keyhole will remain incomplete," he recited. "It is time she awakened."

"Whoever you are, let Riku go! Give him back his heart!"

"But first you must give the princess back her heart," He pointed the Keyblade at Sora as a pain came across Sora's chest making him fall to his knees.

"Sora!" Donald called.

"Sora!" Hollie called.

"Don't you see yet? The princess's heart is responding. It has been there all along. Kairi's hearts rests within you!"

"Kairi…Kairi's inside me?" Sora said confused.

"I know all there is to know," he recited once more.

"Tell me. Who are you? Sora asked in pain.

"It is I, Ansem, the seeker of darkness," he began to walk over to Sora. Suddenly Donald charged towards him.

"Donald wait!" Hollie exclaimed but was late as Donald was hit out of the power barrier. Hollie looked back at Sora and back at Ansem. "No…I won't let you do this!" she shouted as she summoned White Diamond again.

"You dare show that shame of a Keyblade in front of me. You desire to lose something more than just breathe, don't you?"

"Say what you want! But I will not let you get it your way anymore!"

"Then shall it be," he said as he started to throw swings at Hollie as she protected herself above her head.

"Sora!" she said. "Don't give up! You have what it takes to save Kairi and Riku! You can do it, Sora! I believe in you!"

"Enough talk for you. Now it's over!" He punched her stomach making her flinch. Then giving one solid thrust followed by the low sound of Hollie's cry. Sora looked up and immediately saw Riku's Keyblade through her body right through her chest and the small magenta jewel as it drew back. He stood up and caught her body as it fell.

"Hollie? Hollie!" he shouted as he held her in his arms.

"Pitiful. She gave in her own live to protect you."

"Hollie…" he whispered.

"It's all right…Sora," she replied in a soft voice in pain.

"No, don't talk."

"It doesn't matter anymore," she answered smiling. "I did many bad things. Now I think I've emended everything with myself."

"Don't say it's not like your leaving!" Sora began to cry out to her.

"Sora…" she whispered looking at his eyes. "You don't need to cry. Everything I did, I did it to help you make it."

"Make it?"

"My heart is not as valuable as yours or Kairi's. That's why it was better if I were gone instead of any of you."

"There has something I can do!" he cried.

"There nothing," Ansem called. "Her heart will soon leave her body and she will perish."

"No, no, you can't I wanted you to meet Kairi. I thought we were gonna be friends," he said.

"Its better this way…Sora," she answered her breathing getting very slow. "I'm leaving you with everything." She held her right arm up and her hand was in a fist as he caught it with his hand before it fell back down. She opened her fist showing the diamond keychain. "Take it. Please…save Kairi…and Riku."

"I will… I promise," he said.

She smiled, grasp to his hand, and put her head down, "I'm glad I met you…Sora. At least...I can say that…with my…heart." Her eyes shut closed as the grip in his hand slowly left.

"Hollie…? Hollie!" he shouted. Suddenly from her chest a pink and gold light came out and took the form of a heart. "That's Hollie's heart." Then a small white lighted crack came followed by two more and soon the heart broke into pieces before disappearing. Sora slowly let her body down and letting her head fall to the left. He took the diamond keychain from her hand. He gazed at it and grasped it hardly. Still in his knees he looked down holding it strongly.

"For her heart to shatter was something I was not expecting," Ansem called. "Being the heir of Serenity is something that should have given me at least an indication." He walked over to Sora now with no interruptions. "So, I shall release you now, Princess. Complete the Keyhole with your power. Open the door; lead me into ever lasting darkness!" He brought his blade up was to take his last swing.

"Sora!" Kairi's voice resonated in his mind making him instantly react and defend himself. This time with White Diamond in his hands. "Forget it!" he called as he began to push him back. "There's no way you're taking Kairi's heart!" he pushed him completely away.

After the fight Riku disappeared and Sora tried to close the Keyhole but couldn't since it was incomplete. He then tried to unlock her heart by using Riku's Keyblade. Giving a grin to his friends he stabbed himself with the Keyblade making it break into the six hearts of the princesses as they went back to their respective owners. Lastly freeing the last heart as it left his body and into Kairi who opened her eyes the moment it came back. The Keyhole resonated complete and Sora's body began to glow in sparkles and fading. Sora's body began falling down as Donald cried his name. Kairi stood back up and seeing him.

"Sora!" she shouted as she started to run to him. When she had finally gotten there the moment she embraced him he disappeared in the tiny lights.

"Sora! Come back, Sora!" Donald shouted.

All three looked up above waiting for him to come back.

"Sora, are you really," Kairi said. "No. He can't be! I won't let him go!" They started looking around for him.

"So, you have awakened at last, Princess," Ansem's voice came as he returned through a black hole in his true form. "The Keyhole is now complete. You have served your purpose. But now it's over."

He started moving forward when suddenly Donald and Goofy both stood up to protect Kairi.

"Don't make another move!" Donald called.

"Do you think we can stop him all by ourselves?" Goofy asked behind his shield to Donald.

"I don't know!" Donald answered.

Ansem suddenly stopped unable to move, "Impossible…"

Suddenly Riku's shinning silhouette appeared as it tried to stop Ansem. "No. You won't use me for this!" he stretched his arms in front of him.

"Riku!" Kairi called.

"You've got to run! The Heartless are coming!" Riku called and at his word Heartless began to appear in great numbers. Kairi nodded as they began to run away from the spot.

Riku looked to the side at Hollie's now immobile body. "No," he cried. "Isn't there something you can do?! Power, please!" A bright red light shone in his chest as it flew over to Hollie. Then responding the other two floated in the air.

"We have heard your final desire," three voices called.

"For this we will carry out one last quest with the last of our strength," Wisdom called.

"Seek the seven fragments that her self became. Long and wide will they be with no trace. Those dear to her must be where they lie." Power called.

"But at last the seven will unite and give what we came to this world for," Courage added.

"We givers of live will give this unfortunate heart a new opportunity," they called as they disappeared in their glow and taking with them her empty body.

Riku smiled, "Thanks."

**I saw it…**

**Before I left…I saw what had happened to me…to my village.**

**I was the one who did open the door to the darkness. At doing so I freed the Heartless into my world. It was me who let them swallow my land. However why I opened the door is why I'm happy for.**

"_Kairi's been gone for too long!" _A child's voice came and in came the scenario of the door behind the waterfalls.

"_I want my sister back with me," _she began to cry. _"Kairi, Where are you! You told me that we where always going to be together! The best friends…remember." _She pulled out the keychain her sister had given her once. She sobbed again and wiped the tears from her face.

"_Kairi, you are the princess of heart. And if so I want to see you as such princess. I do…I really do." _The door began to shine white. Then slowly it began to open as the darkness began to flow inside. Her eyes full of tears began to see the creatures as they sprung out the door. Out of impulse she ran as hard as she could into the woods. While being followed by the creatures she tripped and suddenly a short silhouette appeared before her, getting rid the black creatures.

It stretched its hand friendly, "You're safe now."

**Where ever I go…even if I do stay in the same place I know that those friendships I made along the way will stay intact. Even if I forget those memories won't be lost. Complete or incomplete. I left because I wanted to protect the things that are very dear to me. ****Before I went to sleep I saw all of them through my sister's keychain. Sora, Donald, and Goofy where closing a door…Kingdom Hearts. While Riku and the King helped them closed it from the inside. I heard his voice say, take care of Kairi. Then the King and Sora locked the door forever more. Then Kairi came as she and Sora departed once again. **

'**It's a promise…' isn't Sora? We are all connected somehow in someway. We will always meet even if we don't know that such things may happen…for sure I know that somehow…someway. **

**At last I felt my eyes close as I fell into that endless dream.**

In a dark city of luminescent lights a medium height silhouette in a black coat and hood walked carrying something on her back. It walked towards a certain place as it stopped in the middle. She pulled what seemed to look like a silver case of a violin. She pulled out the instrument and held it to play.

"Today's the 75th day…when the moon stays full throughout the night," a soft voice said as it started to play a sad song that resonated all over the dark city.

* * *

**That's the official end of this story.**

**The last 2 paragraphs where a preview of the sequel of this one.**

**Did you pips thought I would let my character die like nothing?**

**HELLS NO!!!**

**So my next story is gonna be…NOT TELLING!! You'll have to see the full preview next time.**

**Since I've almost got the first chapter done it'll be soon enough.**

**And if you Pips want to hear the song played during the last two paragraphs then go to this link:**

**.com/watch?v=37pgjNLNNp0**

**NOTE: the video is not mine! It was the best I've seen with that song! **

**Thnxs to all the people who read this story!!**

**Please wait for the sequel!!**


End file.
